Twilight fanfiction version
by Rosebud101p
Summary: Based on the famouse book and movie : but now both Edward, and Bella is the POV, and it set in their own time :P
1. Chapter 1

Twilight

*Bella's POV*

Getting in the taxi, saying goodbye to my mother for the final time, has been the hardest part of my life "Tell me when you get to Forks safety, and as well tell Charlie I said hello"

"Ok mum, and have a good time on your honeymoon with Mike!" Mum gave me a quick nod and gave me a small, weak smile, before I've closed my door, to leave for the airport.

*Edward's POV*

"Are you sure Alice!?" All Alice did was nod her head at me, while her eyes were closed. Then she slowly got up from her sit, and went into the kitchen, leaving me in the living room shocked.

*Bella's POV*

Here I am, Fork. Getting of the plane with my luggage behind me, a man came up to me, with a wide smile. "Hello bell's, how is my faviert girl doing?" I gave a small smile back, while putting down the luggage. "Hi dad, I am good thanks, mum said her hello!" Then my father smile quickly been swiped off, and went to my luggage, and pulled them to the boot of his police car.

*Edward's POV*

It's been an hour already, and I am still thinking about what Alice told me. It's can't be true, I can't believe what she told me. But Alice never told a lie, she's always told the truth, and always will. I knew her longer than 40 years. Then I've felt my phone buzzed, I checked the number, and realised it was him, and then I slowly pressed the answer phone.

*Bella's POV*

Getting out of the police car, stretching my legs and closing the door behind me "Well we're here, I know it's not much, but it is the home me and your mother felt in love with before you was born…" I've given my dad a quick glare, and then said "Dad, I know the whole story; you don't have to repeat it's again. Anyway I've been here lodes of times!" That shut dad up.

*Edward's POV*

It is true; He told me himself, I can't believe it is happing right now. Why!? "Oh, Edward, what the matter" That sounded liked Emmett voice. I've turned round and notices it was Emmett. "It's true, Alice was right he's on his way!"

"Who's on their way?" I've just blanked him, and turned to face the TV.

*Bella's POV*

"BELLA, CAN YOU GET THE DOOR PLEASE!" while getting of my bed, while listing to my all time faviert band; I slowly walked down the stairs.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Men in a wheelchair with solder length hair, sitting in front of me. "Hello, I am a good friend of your dad" I've then moved out my way to let him in. Then he came, a younger version of the man in the wheelchair, with the same long dark hair, and with light blue eyes, and olive skin. But the only different is, he's not in a wheelchair.

*Edward's POV*

While I was having another family meeting, I was looking at Carlisle, while he was talking. "So, he's back again I hear!" Rosalie sat there, putting her makeup on, not having the care in the world saying "Why don't we do what we did before again?" Carlisle gave her a second stared before turning round and faced Esme. Then he said "We can't, it won't work he's much stronger then before!" Then Alice spokes, in her soft musical voice, while her eyes were closed saying. "He's getting closer, I can smell him, and we must hurry before he gets to her, before we do!" No one said no more, and leaved the room to do their own things.

*Bella's POV*

Sitting on my purple bed, with Jacob opposite of me, staring eye to eye, till he spokes "I better get going now, we should do it again one day" I slowly stood up with Jacob following behind me "Yea, we should. You know you have not changed much, well apart from your hair, it's grew few inches longer." Then he did a small chuckle, and said back "You have not changed one bit yourself!" And Jacob slowly formed a small smile on his face and just walked down the stairs, with Billy waiting at the stairs "Charlie we must do it again one day, its felt so long we last got together." Billy then did a rough laugh showing his yellow teeth's. Then Charlie patted on Billy back smiling and said "Yea, and I think Bella and Jacob should spent more time together, and catch up with themselves" Billy just nodded and wheeled himself out followed by Jacob.

*Edward's POV*Standing outside the school, opposite of my silver Volvo, about to walk slowly in the building, till I held someone call me "Edward, over here!" That's came from Emmett. Slowly walking towards where Emmett, Alice, Rosaline, and Jasper was standing, and rested my body on Emmett red race car.

*Bella's POV*

Getting out of the red truck, I've founded out it was a welcome present, from Jacob and Billy. After locking the door, I've slowly started to walk towards the big building. Then it's was when I saw him, while resting on the red race car, with 4 other people, and his dirty blond hair blowing in the winds. He was staring back at me, with the short black hair girl, staring at me too. The others were too busy to notices.

*Edward's POV*

"That's her!" I've turned to Alice and said "you sure?" she nodded, while staring at the building, and then started to walk in the building, with us following behind.

While sitting in the classroom, waiting for the class begin, the same girl from outside came walking in. Great, now I am in the same science lesson with her, when she quickly turned round and notices me, I've quickly turned my head towards the window. Then I saw a large shadow, coming behind me.

*Bella's POV*

"Is this sit taken?" I've stood there, watching him turn his head round, and face me. He looked at me liked I smelted bad, and then he said "No" It's was silence most of the lesson, till half way threw, we've then had to do an experant together.

*Edward's POV*

I could not stop looking at the clock, hurry up bell. "So" I've notices she gave me a weird look, and said "so what?"

"Nothing, who want to start," She pulled her hand out from under the table, and paused the microscope towards me. Great that's mean I am starting.

At last the bell rang, jumping out my sit and rushing to go too the office, I've could tell the girl watching me!

*Bella's POV*"who was that weird boy!?" While repeating the same words over again, while walking towards the office, he was there again, resting his elbows on the desk, talking to one of the office lady "I am sorry but we can't do that!" He slowly pushed his body up, and was about to turn round, then he said "might as well just get use to it then!" When he turned round, we were staring eye to eye, only for a second, but felt more like a minute. Not saying one word, then he left walking out the office door, making the room cold. "Hello dear, how was your first day here?"

"It's was ok I guess" I've said no more and went the same way as the boy did.

*Edward's POV*

I was about to get in my car till I saw her slowly walking out the building. I was watching her while she was crossing the road and to her truck, then out of nowhere a car coming speeding down the road, going in her direction. I could just see her face in panic, and then I've just jumped in front of her while putting my arm round her while my other arm, pressed hard on the black car. I've stared blankly at her for 2 minute, then just stood up, and went back to my Volvo. I've could just notices, the others staring at me.

*Bella's POV*

What just happened there? Did that really happened? Lodes of people, and teachers started running toward me, and I saw one of the teachers calling the ambulance. "OH MY GOD, BELLA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!" That sounded like one of the girl I made friend with, Jessica. I've just nodded; I was too shocked to speak. Then Tyler, who was driving the car, just sat there shocked himself and kept on saying "Bella, are you sure you alright?" I nodded again, but that never shut him up "I can't believe I nearly killed you, I pay you back and take you to the prom!" Great, now another thing make my day gets worse, what else. But I never said that in his face, of course that would be rude, so I just said "No, don't worry, it's was not your fault!" But he kept on telling me it's was not ok, and it was his fault.

*Edward's POV*

Waiting outside in the hall way, at the hospital, I was taking to Carlisle "DO YOU REALISE YOU COULD RISK OUR LIFE, FOR SAVING HER!!!!" I was ashamed to speak, and then she came out from her room "Can I talk to you for a minute please?" Carlisle took Rosaline in his arm leaving me with her "Who are you?"

"My name Edward" I've then laughed quietly, but notices she was not laughing. She folded her arms, and gave me a frown "I mean, I want to know who you really are, I know you not human!" I've started to get worried, I've can't just say I am more then human.

*Bella's POV*

I've knew he was hiding a dark secret from me, just don't know what. He was about to put his arm round me, but I pushed them of and said "don't, touch me!" I've notices I've upset him a bit, and said "I am sorry, I am just bit angry, and confused right now."

"Come I'll take you back too your room now, and of course you be confused right now, you nearly got killed earlier" I've said no more and was walking next to the boy back to my room.

*Edward's POV*

That was a close one, I've founded out the girl name is Bella, but people call her Bell's. I've was in my car driving home.

Opening the front door, thinking how much trouble I'll be in till "How is she?" I've turned and notices it was only Alice, Alice knew what was happing now, and what will happen in the future "She's ok, we need to be exact careful now, since she is getting onto us!" Alice nodded and said "I've could guess that, but you should tell her one day!" I was shocked she said that, she's the one who tell us to keep all our secrets together. I've just nodded and went to walk up the stairs.

*Bella's POV*

Sitting on my bed, looking at my 3 missed calls, 1 was from Jessica, properly checking up on me, and 2 was from mum, of course dad would told her everything, and now she would be worried. The first person I've phoned was mum, the most important person out of them two.

After hanging up after talking to mum, trying to tell her nearly 100 times I was alright, and I've even had to stop her making me come home. I've don't want to leave it, from what happened earlier. I've held a knocked on my bedroom door, I've quickly jumped up and said "Come in" The door slowly opened, and realised it's was Jacob "Hello Jacob, how are you?"

"I am good thanks; I've held what happened, are you alright?" Not another person now, I've gave a quick sign and said "yea, thanks, can we please don't talk about that please!?" Jacob nodded still smiling and said "Sure, whatever you want"

Me and Jacob been talking nearly an hour till we've held a voice coming from downstairs "JACOB, IT'S TIME TO GO NOW!"

"OK DAD!" Jacob quickly jumped of the bed, and helped me up and slowly moved closely toward me, I thought he was going to kiss me. But he only came in for a hug. Then he walked down the stairs, where his dad was waiting for him, me following behind like a sheep.

*Edward's POV*

"Edward, what are you doing!?" Jasper sitting on the cushions in my room "What does it look like!? Getting ready for school" Jasper gave me a weird look and said "We've not going to school today, remember Carlisle, and Esme taking us camping today, for a week!"

"When did you been told?" Jasper gave a loud and gentle cough and saying "Last night, when you was still at the hospital, didn't Alice told you?"

"She told me nothing!" Then I've slowly stood up from the bed, and walked downstairs.

"Alice, why did you not told me last night we was going camping?" Alice then smacked her head, and said "I've can't believe I've forgot to tell you, I am sorry Edward" I've then left to start packing all again.

*Bella's POV*

Where is he? He should been here nearly 10 minute ago. He never had been late to none of his lessons before. I've looked round the room to see if Alice was here as well, since we was in the same Science class as well, but she was not here as well, strange.

Half way full the day; I've thought I was not going make it into. But then the bell rang for lunch. I was about to walk into the lunch hall till I saw Eric "Hello, Bell's how was your day?" I've given him a small smile, and said "I've had better" Eric gave a loud funny laugh, and said "Edward and the others not in again then?" I've gave him a confused face, and when we walked in the counting I said "What do you mean again?"

"Oh nothing important, every time the weather gets nice and warm, the Cullen's go out from town, to the countryside"

"For how long" We went into the line too get our lunch "All different times, depends on the weather really, the longest time they went away was about a month!" I started to get worried, what if the weather stays warm for 2 month, or even longer!

*Edward's POV*

Sitting outside my tent, with Carlisle and Esme beside me, Alice and Jasper opposite of us, with Rosaline and Emmett sitting beside them, the only sound we've could hear was the birds chipping, then the silence broke, with Rosaline moaning "I am so bored, how long will we be here!?" She was looking at Alice for the answer, since she always gotten the answer before everyone else "We will be back home in a week, so by then stop moaning!" Of course Rosaline did another long moan.

*Bella's POV*

"Dad, do you know everything about the Cullen's?" Dad had a cup of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other about to read the paper. He looked up at me and said "Well, there's nothing to know about them. In fact no one knows anything about them!" Then he coughed and said "The only thing we know about them, and that's Carlisle is a doctor, and the kids go to your school!" He paused for a minute then said "Oh, and when the weather warm, they go away camping. Depends on how long it's stays sunny."

"Dad, I know all that already!" I've stood up to make dinner, then said "I want to know, where they live and stuff"

"Oh, well I am not 100 percent sure, but I think they live in the woods. Don't ask me why, they do, and where in the wood!" I've just gave a quick nod, then went too the fridge, too see what we had.

"What you reading dad?" Dad looked up at me; with his glasses hanging down his face "A man got killed by 3 wolves, and mix breed with another animals today, near the woods!" He then pushed his glasses up, and said "And the wood is only 20 minutes away from here. I am sorry Bell's but I don't think it's save here for you, what if it's gets you next…" I gave dad a quick looked, and said what a sad voice "Please dad, I like it here, don't send me home, just from a wolf"

"There 3 wolfs Bella!" Then dad got up, and walked to the living room, and left me in the kitchen while I cooked dinner.

*Edward's POV*"Alice, what is it?" Alice stood up still, her fringe flying over her eyes, while her eyes was closed "He's getting closer, I can smell him, we must hurry!" I've stood up slowly, and walked towards Carlisle "But we can't leave, you know what the sun does to us!" Esme, gave Carlisle a worried look, and said "When can we leave?" Carlisle turned his head, and faced Esme "in 2 days, don't worry"

*Bella's POV*

The weather is lots cooler now; they must be back by now. I can't even understand why they left the first place, it's just the sun. While getting out of my red truck, toward school, I've saw a familiar car. I've gotten closer, and released it's was Edward's car. I've gotten closer, and went to look in the window, and not realising he was still in the car. He slowly opened the door, and put his legs out of the car, and sat there looking at me, with his sunglasses over his eyes. I've moved back and let him out. He slowly stood up, over towing me then he coughed and said "Hello!" he then turned round locking his door. When he turned back round, he putted his arm round me; I was kind of shocked "hello?" he gave me a sexy laugh, then said "long time no see!" then that got me back to realities, so I've moved his arms away from me, and said "where has you been, over the past week!?" I've gave Edward a long look, before carrying walking. I knew I was making Edward nervous. But good, the better I might have my answer, but I've gotten a different answer I was hoping for "oh that! Well me and my family go away once in a while, to the forests, and play baseball." I know I properly won't win him, but I better try. He must know what I was thinking, because he wanted to take me somewhere, by himself, and talk to me.

*Edward's POV*

"This is where I go, when I want to be along." I watched Bella, while she looked round the forest. Then she came back to me, I notices she was coming closer towards me, I knew I've had to be better then her. So I've backed away, and just stared at her for a second. Then I took Bella hand, and moved her further up in the woods.

"What are you thinking right now!?" I was still holding Bella hands, then she said, in her beautiful voice "I am still confused who you are!" I gave a small tiny smile, then I let go of Bella, and moved behind her whispering behind her ears "Who do you think I am then?" Her hair at the back of her head went up, she tried to face me, but I stopped her "Tell me who you think I am?"

*Bella's POV*

"I know, I know you are not human!" I still faced away from Edward, but I could tell he was smiling behind my back. He then said back still whispering in my ear, what's makes my hair on my neck stand up "But you don't know for sure, what's I am?" I've just shake my head, then Edward turned round and faced me eye to eye. Then he said softly with his warm breath in my face "Follow me!"

*Edward's POV*

I've took her one place, where I never want no one to finds out "This is mine all time, faviert place to go, when I fill depressed!" I've looked at her for a second, I knew she loved it. I gave a small smile to her, and said "take my hands, and hold on tide!" I've knew she wanted to say something, but I never let her have time.

Flying from tree to tree, is the first time, I've did it's with a human, and I knew I would get in trouble. But for once for some reason I don't care.

Slowly landing softly on the floor, with Bella on my back, I notices she was about to faint in the minutes, so I quickly helped her sat down on a big rock, before she gotten herself right again. She looked up at me in terror. Did I do the right or wrong thing? Then she gotten up slowly, slowly walking up to me, and this time I never backed away. Then she said "Who are you?" I whispered, something in her ear, so no one else could hear. Even so we were the only one in the wood "Vampire."

*Bella POV*

The word Vampire, has been in my head all day, is he really a vampire? Or was he just joking about with me!? I still had the thought in my head, when I was going up to bed. Then I've had enough, and went on my laptop, and got on Google, and wrote down the word vampire.

Falling deeply asleep, into the world of my own, I've started having a dream about Edward. This dream was a weird dream, there was me looking in a mirror, but I looked about 50 years older, and then I felt someone touching me, behind my back. But in the mirror, no one was there. But when I've turned round, I notices it was only Edward. But he still looked 17, not one tiny bit on him, made him looked older! He then bent down, and whispered in my face "happy birthday babe."

"I can't believe you are 67. I love you!" My mouth slowly opened wide, and then Edward gave me a quick small smile, and then just disappeared in the thin air.

*Edward's POV*

Smelling the air, watching the rain drops fall, and hitting on my face, while standing outside, with the group. Then Bella came running past, while her hair getting wet, and with her books in her hands.

"BELLA, WAIT UP!" Bella stopped, and tuned round. While I started walking up to her, I've took my coat off, and putted its round her. She gave me a smile, then she said "Thank you" Then she started to walk back in, with me following beside her.

We've had lots of eyes watching us. Some was whispering about us, some just stared with shock properly thinking 'how did she got to him!?"

*Bella's POV*

When we finished our fist lesson science, Edward was being nice to me today. While he was holding the door opened for me, I've gave him a small smile, and showing my teeth's at him. While me and Edward was walking to our second lesson, I've been stopped "Wait, don't go lesson it" I could not believe Edward said that, he normally the one who like to be in lesson on time. But I've never had time to answer.

"Why are we here?" Edward gave me a small smile, and then said "Because I want to see you before, you leave for your lesson." I gave a small giggle, and then said "But we will see it other during lunch, and anyway we have a lesson last thing together as well." Edward slowly moved his hand on top of mine, and slowly moved his hand up and down my hand, then said "I know, but I won't be able stop thinking about you!" I wanted not say more but could not. Then a angry teacher came walking in, and shouting at both of us "WHY ANITE YOU 2 IN LESSON, YOU'S ARE ALREADY 5 MINTUES LATE!!!" 5 minutes late!? I can't believe it; me and Edward jumped up, and hurried to our lesson.

*Edward's POV*

I can't believe I have my very first distension after school, hope Bella get's it easy.

*Bella's POV*

Thank a lot Edward, now I have my first distension. But then the same time, I've just smiled I did not know why but I just did.

While walking toward room 52, I notices Edward going the same way "Edward, where you going?" Edward stopped and turned round, then called out "Distension, what about you!?" I've gave a small smile, and then putted my arm round his waist, and said "Same" he gave me a beautiful smile, and we then started to walk to room 52.

*Edward's POV*

What I am going to tell Carlisle? He is going go mental, he always told us, always learn, and never fail. Now since I've failed him, I know I am going be in trouble "What's you thinking of Edward?" I just stared right ahead on the road, and said "Nothing, just about Carlisle, I am in a big trouble, when I get in" I quickly turned to look at Bella, and she started right at me, and I quickly putted my eyes back on the road "I bet you won't be in much trouble unlike me, I know I will get shouted at" Then I gave a small smile to Bella, but still staring at the road "But Carlisle, much worse then that, and you don't want to know"

"Thank you for the lived home, good luck!" Bella bended down, looking in the car, then I said while bending over "It's my pleaser and you to" then I gave her a small goodnight kiss on the cheek. When Bella stood up, I've slowly rolled up the window, and drove speeding down the road.

*Bella's POV*

While watching Edward drive off, I started to get my house key out of my pocket, and started walking up the stairs. Then the door slowly opened, and realised it was dad.

"Dad, I can explain!" Dad had a frown on his face then said "Who was that boy?" didn't he care I came home late!? "That was Edward, dad!" Dad face frozen in a shock position, then said in a series tone "He is not your boyfriend, isn't he?" This time my face to freeze up shocked "What, no dad!" One of dad's eyebrows rose up, and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, we've only friends!" then he say no more, and went down to carry watching TV.

While listing to music, on my radio. I've felt my phone buzzed. When I took my phone out of my pocket I realised, it was from Edward. How did he have my mobile number!?

The message read.

Dear Bella,

How did things gone with your dad? Hope things went fine. Write back soon, and by the way, I've gotten your number from Jessica.

Love Edward

Xxx

I slowly pressed on the respond, and started writing my message back.

Hey Edward,

Things went ok with dad, apart from thinking we was boyfriend and girlfriend, can you believe that!? Anyway how did things go with your dad? That's ok.

Love Bella

X

After I send the message, I putted my phone on the bed, and was about to lay back. Till I've gotten another message. That was quick. But I still could not help, but smile.

Bella

By what your dad said, about us being boyfriend, and girlfriend. I can believe that! Anyway, my dad was so angry with me, I am now grounded for a week. Dads even don't know I am texting you, since I am ban from my phone, ha-ha. See you tomorrow at school.

Edward

X

*Edward's POV*

While turning my phone off, before heading to my balcony, I've just stood there, thinking about how beautiful Bella is.

While Parking outside Bella house, picking her up for school, there was a big shadow standing the other side other car. I've turned, and notice it was a car. I notice a shadow, in the car, move lower. I've rolled down my window, and realised it was Jacob. Jacob said no word, and just stared at me evil, and then I notice another shadow beside me. I turned my head round, and notice it was only Bella. Bella jumped in the car quickly, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and gave me a small smile. I've quickly then droved down the streets toward school, with Jacob watching behind.

*Bella's POV*

I wonder what Jacob problem was when he stared at Edward evil. Edward came round, helped me out of the car. Then he locked his car door, while we were walking toward the building.

"Class sit down, and be quiet!" Math, the worst lesson you could ever ask. For one reason, because I have a strict teacher, and nobody like him, and secondly, because me and Edward not in the same class!

When lunch finally came, and walked to find Edward, while holding tray. Then I spotted him sitting on his own eating nothing. I slowly walked past my other friends, they know about me and Edward, and they cool about that. Well apart from Jessica, I think she is bit jealous. Then I putted my tray down, and sat on the bench next to him, I wonder where the others are "The others are not in today. They have something really important to do today!"

"Did you just read my mind!?" Edward gave me a small shy laugh, looking at my apple and said "No. I guessed" I just smiled, and knew he was looking at my apple, I've slowly picked the apple up, and slowly moved it upwards, and then I held him say, now Turning away from the apple but too me "Is that all you having?"

"Yea, why is there anything wrong with that!?" Edward just nodded, and let me start eating my apple.

*Edward's POV*

"Do you want come back to mine after school tomorrow, if you want, and be aloud?" she stopped eating, and turned round, and looked up at me "To meet your family!?" I've nodded, with a small grin and she said back "I would love to!"

"Well I mean, if I am aloud." Then we both gave a small laugh, and smiled.

*Bella's POV*

After last lesson went for home, I was about to start walking out of Art, until I've held someone call my name. I've turned round, and notices it was only Tyler "Hi Ty, what's up!?" Ty is what I started calling him after 2 month starting here. Ty gave me a small sly smile and said "I just wanted to know, well umm if you want to come to the prom with me?" I gave a quick frown, and said "I am sorry, but I will be out of town when prom starts!" Ty gave me a sad look, and just nodded his head, and walked out of the classroom, with me watching him leave.

*Edward's POV*

Hi babe, how was your today!?" I've putted my long pale arm round Bella, and softly kissed her. She gave a long sign and said "Ty want to go too the prom with me?" I gave a small laugh, and said "and what did you said!?" she gave me a small smile, then I started the car engine for home, and she carried on "I told him, I be out of town for the weekend!"

"Where are you going?" I gave her a stern look, and she said to me softly "I don't know it!"

"Then why are you saying, I am going out of town for the weekend, if you don't know where you going!" I knew I was being bit nosy. But I want to protect Bella, I love her. Then she said back, with a smile saying "Because I don't fill like going to the prom, especially with Tyler" There was silence rest of the journey home.

"Will I see you in school tomorrow?" Bella gave me a face like a dog would beg its master for a treat. I could not help but laugh, and then I said "Depends how the weather will be" Bella gave a quick nod, and giving me a quick goodnight kiss, before getting out of my car.

*Bella's POV*

While watching Edward drive of down the road, I held a noise behind me, I turned round, and notices it was only Jacob. But he has not got a happy grin. Then he started walking slowly towards me, and then he said "Why are you with him!?" I looked at him, and said "What you mean!?" Jacob started to come closer toward me, and then said back hissing like a snake "Why are you with him!?" he putted on a frown on his face and said "He is not who you think he is!"

"I know who he is, and I love him!" Then I said no more and just ran indoors, trying to get away from Jacob. But he pulled me back "Look Bell's"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Then Jacob face been pulled back, like an angry dog ready to attack. Then he said "Bella then. I am only protecting you!" My face swelled up with tears, Jacob must know he upset me, because he tried to pull me in a hug. But I pulled away quickly in a flash, and just ran indoors without glaring back at him.

Is mine and Jacob friendship over? Or is Jacob just protecting me, like he said he was. But he still should understand I can protect myself.

*Edward's POV*

"Is Bella coming back to ours Edward!?" I turned round, facing Carlisle, and nodded. Carlisle sat down at the other end of the sofa, and faced me saying "What's the matter son?" I turned my head, then back to the blank screen of the TV "Nothing dad, I am just worried"

"What that you worried about? Bella won't like us?" Then Carlisle did a deep laugh, but quickly shut up, when notices I was not laughing "no dad, something more serious then that. I am scared if I am putting her in danger, because when she comes here tomorrow, there is more chances James will be able to find her."

Carlisle stood up, patted me on the solder and just saying "Don't worry she will be safe, if she's with us" Carlisle then stood up, and just left the room.

*Bella's POV*

Today is the day I will first time ever see Edward family. I am nervous, but excited the same time. Edward alright he already met my father, 2 weeks after me and Edward started dating. But at first dad did not like Edward, but now where he use to me having my first boyfriend, dad and Edward gets on.

"Are you ready, to meet my family for the first time!?" I nodded, and then I and Edward got in the car.

"Wow, this is your home!?" Edward smiled, leaving me stun, staring at a big building. Edward nodded, and took my hand, and we slowly started to walk toward the house.

After closing the door behind me, Edward told me come in the living room. That's must be were everyone be waiting to meet me.

"Mum, dad, this is Bella!" The man pulled out his hand, and I did the same "Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle. Edward's dad" I smiled. Then Carlisle pointed at the woman next to him "And this is Edward mother Esme." I turned and looked at Esme. She just gave me a small friendly smile.

"We are going to be good friends Bella!" Alice said in excitement. I've gave her a small polite smile, and then she pulled me in for a hug. I held a cough behind her, and notices it's was Edward "Alice, you don't realise you in most the same lessons as her!?" Alice quickly let go, and her face went red like a tomato. Then she moved backwards toward the boy she stood with before. She putted her arms round his and said "This is Jasper, my knight!" Then she does a girly laugh, and then she pushed him forward "Come on Jacob, say hello!" Jacob nervously walked up to me. He said a quick hi. Then he went back to Alice. Alice then said me, but while looking at Jacob "Jacob is shy round other people, he don't talk much"

*Edward's POV*

After Bella met everyone, I knew I did the right things. Bella loved all my family especially Alice. I think they will be best friends. After Esme washed up, she came back in the living room where we all was, then she said while looking at Carlisle "Are we all ready!?" I knew Bella must be confused so I told her "We are going to play baseball!"

"But I can't play baseball, I am rubbish" I gave Bella a smile, and said "We will be easy on you"

"This is going be boy vs. girls." Then Carlisle took us boys, while Esme took Bella and the girls.

The game been on for nearly half and hour, and everyone was enjoying their time. Then Alice froze, and we all came running over. Carlisle was the first one to speak "Alice, what is it!?" Alice slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I knew then it was trouble "He is near here isn't he!?" Alice just nodded. Then Carlisle turned round looking at me, and then he said to Edward "Take Bella away from here!" Edward just nodded, and came running towards me, and pulling me to the family car.

*Bella's POV*

"What is it!?" Edward said nothing, just pulling me to the car. I then stopped and said "I won't go, until you tell me what's happing!" Edward stopped, and looked me deep in the eyes "They arrived!" I was about to walk up to Alice. But Edward stopped me again "No, it's too late. We must go now!" But, it's was too late they arrived.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, the Cullen!" Then the one with the long blond hair came up, with his arms round a ginger hair girl "Hello Edward, it's been to long!" Then he gave him a sly smile. Edward looked at the ginger girl mostly. The man must notices Edward was looking at the girl because the man said "Oh, you never met my girlfriend Victoria before!" Edward said nothing, and then said "How long you 2 been dating for!?" Edward turned his head to the man, and said "Me and Victoria!?" Then the man did a rough laugh, and then Edward said without taking it's a joke "Of course you two, James!" So this is the James I've held all about. Then James said "of course, what am I saying!?" then he did a very loud laugh you could here miles away then he carried on "We've been dating nearly 62 years now!" I was shocked, that's long. Edward said nothing, then a black man came up, behind from James "I see you playing a game without us!" Then he did a sly evil smile. He came closer, face to face with Carlisle, then said "Is there time for another game!?" Edward slowly walked toward Carlisle, looked like ready to attack, but Carlisle stopped him. Carlisle then went back to the black man, and moving his eyes to James, and Victoria. Then he said "Sure, there is time for one more game" The black man just said "Carlisle" and Carlisle said "Laurent" Then the game began.

*Edward's POV*

The game was 3-2 Baddie, vs. the goodie. Then the game came to a stop. James slowly moved his nose in the air. Then he started to walk up to me and Bella, and said with a hiss like a snake "I see you brought lunch!" Then he gave Bella a evil smile, while flicking her tongue up and down, like a snake. The others came. Carlisle stood next to me, and staring at James "Leave her along James; this is Bella, she's with us!" James looked at me, and said "She is yours then!?" I've just nodded, while I pulled Bella behind me.

"Come on pretty lady, come on out don't be shy!" I've showed my fangs at James, to tell him too stay away from her.

*Bella's POV*

I've kept myself behind Edward. I could hear James laughing, and then I've held Carlisle whispering to Edward. But I could not hear what he was telling him. Then Edward pulled me away.

"Where, are you going!?" Edward did not look back, he just said "Away from here!" then there was a flash, and out of nowhere James was just in front of us "oh, but the game was just getting interesting. Do you have to go it!?" Then James showed Edward his fangs, and slowly moved his tongue round them, and then said "And, my lunch is getting away as well, and I am very hungry." Then out of the speed of the light. Edward pulled me to the family car.

"What are we going to do!?" Edward keeping his eyes on the road, making sure James was not following us, and then he said "I am taking you home, and you going go and pack your bags, and you leaving as far away you can!"

"Where are we going?" I've kept my eyes on Edward, then he said "Not we. You" I've gave a shocked face, I can't believe he telling me to leave, just from another stupid vampire.

"Where am I going to go?" Edward turned his head at me, for a second. Then said "You going back home, that's should make things more easy for you." Then he turned back round at the road, and then carried on "But don't worry, you will see Alice soon, don't know when. But you will!"

"What's about you?" Edward said nothing, the journey was silence most of the way. Till I've held a big bang on top of us.

*Edward's POV*

"Don't worry, it's only Emmett" Then Emmett came in from the roof.

We slowly stopped outside Bella house. When I've helped Bella out of the car, she came rushing in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Bella said nothing to her father, and just rushed upstairs, and to her room. Her father followed her, and said "where you going Bell's?" Bella did not stare at her father, just focused on packing. Then she said "Home dad and I don't know when I'll be back!"

"But you only had been here for 5 month, why do you want to leave now?" Bella walked out of her bedroom, to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

*Bella's POV*

"How did your father take it?" Edward stared at me, while tears were slowly forming down my eyes "I've never told my dad, I just told him I am leaving and not sure when I'll retune!"

"It's for the best" I've said nothing, and then we droved off down the road.

But before he droved me to the nearest airport, he took me back to his family, and to say my goodbye to them.

"Edward it's not safe for her to leave town!" Alice said. Edward then looked at her, and then said "Why not?" Alice walked closer, with Jasper beside her "Because James there already!" Edward was shocked, same for me. Edward then said "That's impossible, he could not know I was taking Bella home" I've quickly needed too sit down for a minute then said "He could have my mum right now!" Then I've started to cry, I felt someone put their arms round my shoulders, I've looked up and realised it was Edward. He then said to me "Don't worry, nothing won't happen to your mum, James would not touch anyone else!" I've just nodded, that make it fill bit better!

*Edward's POV*

"Alice, Jasper, I want you 2 to stay by Bella side most of your time!" Alice looked at Carlisle, and said "don't worry, you can trust us. Come on Bella" I was saying my goodbye to Bella. Not sure when this nightmare will ever end. Then Bella said to me, "I love you!" I've given her a quick kiss, and then closed her door for her.

*Bella's POV*

Saying goodbye to my first true love was the hardest thing to do.

When I've droved past my house, I could just see a shadow. I've looked closer, and notices it was Jacob. He was standing there with his dad, and mine. Alice turned round, and gave me a small smile, and said while holding Jasper hand "This will end soon don't worry!" I've just nodded, and turned back to the window. I just wanted to tell Alice stop the car, and then I could say goodbye to Jacob as well. But I didn't, I thought it's be the not to say goodbye to him.

The journey took even longer then I thought, and I never realised I've fallen asleep in the car.

Waking up, opening my eyes with the bight light from the sun blaring in my eyes. I've looked round the unfamiliar room, I've slowly started to get up, and realised I was sleeping on a sofa. I've quickly rubbed my eyes. Then I did a quick yawn. Then I've held the door open, I quickly jumped up, and went into my fighting position, ready to attach.

"Calm down, it's only me!" I've gave a embarrassed laugh, then sat down again, with Alice standing up opposite of me "Jasper is going to the shop, and buy some stuff." She gave a quick paused and carried on "And he just want to know if you want anything!?"

"Tell him no thanks" Alice nodded, and walked out of the room.

*Edward's POV*

Bella, Alice, and Jasper should have arrived safely. I was sitting in the woods; the place where I've took Bella. Then I held a noise behind me. I gotten up, and tuned round. But it's tuned out only Jacob. Jacob walked up to me, and then stopped, and just stood there. Then he said "What did you do to her!?" I gave him a weird look, and then said "What you talking about!?" Jacob gave me a small grow, and then said, while tighten his fists up "You know who, Bella!" Then Jacob, jumped in the air ready to attack me. But I've moved out of the way in time.

"I done nothing to her!" my eye was away from Jacob's and was staring at the field on the other side of the wood.

"Then where have she gone, you and your stupid family always known these things!" He walked closer, his eyes started to change colour.

"Alice and Jasper took her away somewhere safe from here!"

"Why!?" should I tell him!? Does he have the right to know!? Then I said "Someone wants to kill her." I tuned round, so Jacob could not see me starting to cry. Then I quickly wiped the tears away and tuned back round. I was about to speak, but realised Jacob was gone.

*Jacob POV*

I knew, I've should had been bit more protective over Bella. But that night, I told her about Edward, she gotten so angry with me, and she never talked to me since then. I just wish I could hear her beautiful voice once more. I wish she told me goodbye...

*Bella's POV*

"Jasper, Bella not safe here we must leave now; I can smell him only 30 blocks down!" Jasper nodded, and pulled me of the sofa. I knew they were talking about me, and James!

"What's going on?" Alice looked at me, and told me that James was on his way. I was about to rush, and pack my stuff. But Jasper told me "There's not enough time!"

Jasper just locked the door, while Alice pulled me to the car. When I've putted on the seatbelt, I notice someone coming this way. I've looked closer, and realised it's was James. Then he just disappeared.

"Hello Bella, been long time seen!" I tuned my head, to the left side of the window, and notices he head was full the window. I quickly took my seatbelt off, and went out of the right side of the door, but James was too quick for me.

"Why are you in such a rush!?" Then his face gotten closer, and carried on "Don't you have time to play a game with me?" He gave me a evil smile, and said with a laugh "The vampire, kills the mutual!" Then he did a loud, rough evil laugh. Then he opened the door, and pulled me out roughly. I've tried to call Alice, and Jasper, but nothing could come out.

"Let's her go!" James laughed and said "You got to catch me first!" Then he ran as fast as the wind, with me being pulled behind him.

*Edward's POV*

The door flew open, with Alice crying, and Jasper angry. But there was no Bella, I knew it's was bad "WHERE IS BELLA!!!" I angry shouted. Carlisle came in the room, and said "Edward calm down, now Alice tell us what happened" Alice still crying said "It was horrible, James founded us, and now he have gotten her!" my face boiled red, and then said back "You two was supposed to look out for her!"

"I am sorry Edward, I'm truly are!" I said no more, and walked out the back, to get some fresh air, and calm down.

"Don't get angry with them, they your siblings, and Bella will be safe…"

"How do you know dad!" Dad looked away, and looked at the river, and said "Because, the first time I've met her, I knew she was a fighter!" I tuned, and looked at dad, and said "Dad, I won't give up until I find out Bella safe herself!" dad just nodded, and said "I understand!" Then he walked of, back indoor. I was about to walk back in, until I saw Alice walking out.

"You can't do the silence treatment on me"

"Who said I was?" Alice said nothing, and walked up next to me. Then said "Dad's right she will be alright, we will first thing when it's get night time, we will go out and look for her"

"What is it too late by then!?" Alice looked at me, and then tuned round to go back in, but she said while backing away from me "It won't be trust me!" I just nodded, and watched her walk in.

*Bella's POV*

Where am I!? Why is everything dark!? I held a loud evil laugh behind me. But I've could not hear no one. Then the familiar voice came in "poor, poor Bella. Edward can't come and safe you. How do you fill being along!" Then this familiar voice laughed again. I've quickly had to close my eyes, from the bright light going in my eyes. Then a shadow came forward.

"James!" Then before I could say anymore, I've held a loud crash coming from a window.

"Let her go James!" I tuned round, and realised it's was Edward to the rescue. James then walked in front off me, and then said "Make me!" Then Edward jumped in the air, and flew forward. But James pushed me, and jumped out of the way, and laughing his head of. Then I felt I've banged my head hard on a glass. The last thing I've remembered before I went out was Edward and James…

*Edward's POV*

"Look what you have done!" James gave a sly smile, and said "Don't worry she's not dead. Well not it!" Then he flew in the air, and jumped in front of an unconscious Bella. I've tried to run as fast as I could, but James started drinking the blood from her lifeless.

"Let her go James!" I've tuned round and notice Carlisle, Alice Emmett, and Jasper there by the door. James pulled himself up, and then showed his fangs at Carlisle, what was dipping with blood.

*Bella's POV*

What's going on!? Where is Edward!? I quickly felt my body been lifted in the air. I slowly opened my eyes, and notices Edward was carrying me to the hospital, and I've could just see by the corner of my eye, Carlisle was holding James arms behind his back, Emmett was biting him, and Alice had some shot of knife in her hand…

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was mum crying at the end of the bed. I slowly moved my fingers in the air. Then I've called to mum. Mum looked up, and the tears just completely gone away.

"You're away, you're awake!" Mum quickly ran out the room with happiness. When the door had closed, someone else came up.

"How are you felling?" I've looked up, and realised it was Edward.

"I've felt better" Then we both laughed at the same time.

*2 month later*

The months flew by quickly just 3 weeks being in the hospital I was aloud out, and now the prom has arrived. But I have to wear a leg brace for 5 weeks.

*Edward POV*

I was waiting for Bella, while she was getting ready. I don't know why but I am bit nervous. Then up the stairs, Bella was standing there in a beautiful long think pink dress. She soon started walking down the stairs. When she reached at the bottom of stair, she nearly fell over from her leg brace. But I've caught her in time. It's was silence for a second. But soon the silence was over by the doorbell.

"Wow, Bella you look beautiful." Jacob said, while holding Jessica arm. I walked up to Bella, and putted my arm round her waist, and said a quick hello. Then Charlie walked in with a camera in his right hand.

"Let's me do a picture of all of you" Me, Bella, Jasper, and Jessica all in a line waiting to have our prom picture taken.

*Bella's POV*

When we walked in the school building for the final time, we had to have our picture taken with our date. I of course was with Edward, and while Jacob was with Jessica.

The night was a blast, everybody was enjoying themselves, but I've had the best time of my life, and I got to thanks Forks, for all this. Soon the night had ended, with a final dance with Edward. While we were dancing, Edward pulled me in, and kissed me. When he let go off me, he gave me a small smile, and then said "I love you" I smiled back, and replied "Love you more!" Then we went back to dancing again, under the stars, close together, and the start of something new…


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight

*Bella's POV*

Getting in the taxi, saying goodbye to my mother for the final time, has been the hardest part of my life "Tell me when you get to Forks safety, and as well tell Charlie I said hello"

"Ok mum, and have a good time on your honeymoon with Mike!" Mum gave me a quick nod and gave me a small, weak smile, before I've closed my door, to leave for the airport.

*Edward's POV*

"Are you sure Alice!?" All Alice did was nod her head at me, while her eyes were closed. Then she slowly got up from her sit, and went into the kitchen, leaving me in the living room shocked.

*Bella's POV*

Here I am, Fork. Getting of the plane with my luggage behind me, a man came up to me, with a wide smile. "Hello bell's, how is my faviert girl doing?" I gave a small smile back, while putting down the luggage. "Hi dad, I am good thanks, mum said her hello!" Then my father smile quickly been swiped off, and went to my luggage, and pulled them to the boot of his police car.

*Edward's POV*

It's been an hour already, and I am still thinking about what Alice told me. It's can't be true, I can't believe what she told me. But Alice never told a lie, she's always told the truth, and always will. I knew her longer than 40 years. Then I've felt my phone buzzed, I checked the number, and realised it was him, and then I slowly pressed the answer phone.

*Bella's POV*

Getting out of the police car, stretching my legs and closing the door behind me "Well we're here, I know it's not much, but it is the home me and your mother felt in love with before you was born…" I've given my dad a quick glare, and then said "Dad, I know the whole story; you don't have to repeat it's again. Anyway I've been here lodes of times!" That shut dad up.

*Edward's POV*

It is true; He told me himself, I can't believe it is happing right now. Why!? "Oh, Edward, what the matter" That sounded liked Emmett voice. I've turned round and notices it was Emmett. "It's true, Alice was right he's on his way!"

"Who's on their way?" I've just blanked him, and turned to face the TV.

*Bella's POV*

"BELLA, CAN YOU GET THE DOOR PLEASE!" while getting of my bed, while listing to my all time faviert band; I slowly walked down the stairs.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Men in a wheelchair with solder length hair, sitting in front of me. "Hello, I am a good friend of your dad" I've then moved out my way to let him in. Then he came, a younger version of the man in the wheelchair, with the same long dark hair, and with light blue eyes, and olive skin. But the only different is, he's not in a wheelchair.

*Edward's POV*

While I was having another family meeting, I was looking at Carlisle, while he was talking. "So, he's back again I hear!" Rosalie sat there, putting her makeup on, not having the care in the world saying "Why don't we do what we did before again?" Carlisle gave her a second stared before turning round and faced Esme. Then he said "We can't, it won't work he's much stronger then before!" Then Alice spokes, in her soft musical voice, while her eyes were closed saying. "He's getting closer, I can smell him, and we must hurry before he gets to her, before we do!" No one said no more, and leaved the room to do their own things.

*Bella's POV*

Sitting on my purple bed, with Jacob opposite of me, staring eye to eye, till he spokes "I better get going now, we should do it again one day" I slowly stood up with Jacob following behind me "Yea, we should. You know you have not changed much, well apart from your hair, it's grew few inches longer." Then he did a small chuckle, and said back "You have not changed one bit yourself!" And Jacob slowly formed a small smile on his face and just walked down the stairs, with Billy waiting at the stairs "Charlie we must do it again one day, its felt so long we last got together." Billy then did a rough laugh showing his yellow teeth's. Then Charlie patted on Billy back smiling and said "Yea, and I think Bella and Jacob should spent more time together, and catch up with themselves" Billy just nodded and wheeled himself out followed by Jacob.

*Edward's POV*Standing outside the school, opposite of my silver Volvo, about to walk slowly in the building, till I held someone call me "Edward, over here!" That's came from Emmett. Slowly walking towards where Emmett, Alice, Rosaline, and Jasper was standing, and rested my body on Emmett red race car.

*Bella's POV*

Getting out of the red truck, I've founded out it was a welcome present, from Jacob and Billy. After locking the door, I've slowly started to walk towards the big building. Then it's was when I saw him, while resting on the red race car, with 4 other people, and his dirty blond hair blowing in the winds. He was staring back at me, with the short black hair girl, staring at me too. The others were too busy to notices.

*Edward's POV*

"That's her!" I've turned to Alice and said "you sure?" she nodded, while staring at the building, and then started to walk in the building, with us following behind.

While sitting in the classroom, waiting for the class begin, the same girl from outside came walking in. Great, now I am in the same science lesson with her, when she quickly turned round and notices me, I've quickly turned my head towards the window. Then I saw a large shadow, coming behind me.

*Bella's POV*

"Is this sit taken?" I've stood there, watching him turn his head round, and face me. He looked at me liked I smelted bad, and then he said "No" It's was silence most of the lesson, till half way threw, we've then had to do an experant together.

*Edward's POV*

I could not stop looking at the clock, hurry up bell. "So" I've notices she gave me a weird look, and said "so what?"

"Nothing, who want to start," She pulled her hand out from under the table, and paused the microscope towards me. Great that's mean I am starting.

At last the bell rang, jumping out my sit and rushing to go too the office, I've could tell the girl watching me!

*Bella's POV*"who was that weird boy!?" While repeating the same words over again, while walking towards the office, he was there again, resting his elbows on the desk, talking to one of the office lady "I am sorry but we can't do that!" He slowly pushed his body up, and was about to turn round, then he said "might as well just get use to it then!" When he turned round, we were staring eye to eye, only for a second, but felt more like a minute. Not saying one word, then he left walking out the office door, making the room cold. "Hello dear, how was your first day here?"

"It's was ok I guess" I've said no more and went the same way as the boy did.

*Edward's POV*

I was about to get in my car till I saw her slowly walking out the building. I was watching her while she was crossing the road and to her truck, then out of nowhere a car coming speeding down the road, going in her direction. I could just see her face in panic, and then I've just jumped in front of her while putting my arm round her while my other arm, pressed hard on the black car. I've stared blankly at her for 2 minute, then just stood up, and went back to my Volvo. I've could just notices, the others staring at me.

*Bella's POV*

What just happened there? Did that really happened? Lodes of people, and teachers started running toward me, and I saw one of the teachers calling the ambulance. "OH MY GOD, BELLA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!" That sounded like one of the girl I made friend with, Jessica. I've just nodded; I was too shocked to speak. Then Tyler, who was driving the car, just sat there shocked himself and kept on saying "Bella, are you sure you alright?" I nodded again, but that never shut him up "I can't believe I nearly killed you, I pay you back and take you to the prom!" Great, now another thing make my day gets worse, what else. But I never said that in his face, of course that would be rude, so I just said "No, don't worry, it's was not your fault!" But he kept on telling me it's was not ok, and it was his fault.

*Edward's POV*

Waiting outside in the hall way, at the hospital, I was taking to Carlisle "DO YOU REALISE YOU COULD RISK OUR LIFE, FOR SAVING HER!!!!" I was ashamed to speak, and then she came out from her room "Can I talk to you for a minute please?" Carlisle took Rosaline in his arm leaving me with her "Who are you?"

"My name Edward" I've then laughed quietly, but notices she was not laughing. She folded her arms, and gave me a frown "I mean, I want to know who you really are, I know you not human!" I've started to get worried, I've can't just say I am more then human.

*Bella's POV*

I've knew he was hiding a dark secret from me, just don't know what. He was about to put his arm round me, but I pushed them of and said "don't, touch me!" I've notices I've upset him a bit, and said "I am sorry, I am just bit angry, and confused right now."

"Come I'll take you back too your room now, and of course you be confused right now, you nearly got killed earlier" I've said no more and was walking next to the boy back to my room.

*Edward's POV*

That was a close one, I've founded out the girl name is Bella, but people call her Bell's. I've was in my car driving home.

Opening the front door, thinking how much trouble I'll be in till "How is she?" I've turned and notices it was only Alice, Alice knew what was happing now, and what will happen in the future "She's ok, we need to be exact careful now, since she is getting onto us!" Alice nodded and said "I've could guess that, but you should tell her one day!" I was shocked she said that, she's the one who tell us to keep all our secrets together. I've just nodded and went to walk up the stairs.

*Bella's POV*

Sitting on my bed, looking at my 3 missed calls, 1 was from Jessica, properly checking up on me, and 2 was from mum, of course dad would told her everything, and now she would be worried. The first person I've phoned was mum, the most important person out of them two.

After hanging up after talking to mum, trying to tell her nearly 100 times I was alright, and I've even had to stop her making me come home. I've don't want to leave it, from what happened earlier. I've held a knocked on my bedroom door, I've quickly jumped up and said "Come in" The door slowly opened, and realised it's was Jacob "Hello Jacob, how are you?"

"I am good thanks; I've held what happened, are you alright?" Not another person now, I've gave a quick sign and said "yea, thanks, can we please don't talk about that please!?" Jacob nodded still smiling and said "Sure, whatever you want"

Me and Jacob been talking nearly an hour till we've held a voice coming from downstairs "JACOB, IT'S TIME TO GO NOW!"

"OK DAD!" Jacob quickly jumped of the bed, and helped me up and slowly moved closely toward me, I thought he was going to kiss me. But he only came in for a hug. Then he walked down the stairs, where his dad was waiting for him, me following behind like a sheep.

*Edward's POV*

"Edward, what are you doing!?" Jasper sitting on the cushions in my room "What does it look like!? Getting ready for school" Jasper gave me a weird look and said "We've not going to school today, remember Carlisle, and Esme taking us camping today, for a week!"

"When did you been told?" Jasper gave a loud and gentle cough and saying "Last night, when you was still at the hospital, didn't Alice told you?"

"She told me nothing!" Then I've slowly stood up from the bed, and walked downstairs.

"Alice, why did you not told me last night we was going camping?" Alice then smacked her head, and said "I've can't believe I've forgot to tell you, I am sorry Edward" I've then left to start packing all again.

*Bella's POV*

Where is he? He should been here nearly 10 minute ago. He never had been late to none of his lessons before. I've looked round the room to see if Alice was here as well, since we was in the same Science class as well, but she was not here as well, strange.

Half way full the day; I've thought I was not going make it into. But then the bell rang for lunch. I was about to walk into the lunch hall till I saw Eric "Hello, Bell's how was your day?" I've given him a small smile, and said "I've had better" Eric gave a loud funny laugh, and said "Edward and the others not in again then?" I've gave him a confused face, and when we walked in the counting I said "What do you mean again?"

"Oh nothing important, every time the weather gets nice and warm, the Cullen's go out from town, to the countryside"

"For how long" We went into the line too get our lunch "All different times, depends on the weather really, the longest time they went away was about a month!" I started to get worried, what if the weather stays warm for 2 month, or even longer!

*Edward's POV*

Sitting outside my tent, with Carlisle and Esme beside me, Alice and Jasper opposite of us, with Rosaline and Emmett sitting beside them, the only sound we've could hear was the birds chipping, then the silence broke, with Rosaline moaning "I am so bored, how long will we be here!?" She was looking at Alice for the answer, since she always gotten the answer before everyone else "We will be back home in a week, so by then stop moaning!" Of course Rosaline did another long moan.

*Bella's POV*

"Dad, do you know everything about the Cullen's?" Dad had a cup of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other about to read the paper. He looked up at me and said "Well, there's nothing to know about them. In fact no one knows anything about them!" Then he coughed and said "The only thing we know about them, and that's Carlisle is a doctor, and the kids go to your school!" He paused for a minute then said "Oh, and when the weather warm, they go away camping. Depends on how long it's stays sunny."

"Dad, I know all that already!" I've stood up to make dinner, then said "I want to know, where they live and stuff"

"Oh, well I am not 100 percent sure, but I think they live in the woods. Don't ask me why, they do, and where in the wood!" I've just gave a quick nod, then went too the fridge, too see what we had.

"What you reading dad?" Dad looked up at me; with his glasses hanging down his face "A man got killed by 3 wolves, and mix breed with another animals today, near the woods!" He then pushed his glasses up, and said "And the wood is only 20 minutes away from here. I am sorry Bell's but I don't think it's save here for you, what if it's gets you next…" I gave dad a quick looked, and said what a sad voice "Please dad, I like it here, don't send me home, just from a wolf"

"There 3 wolfs Bella!" Then dad got up, and walked to the living room, and left me in the kitchen while I cooked dinner.

*Edward's POV*"Alice, what is it?" Alice stood up still, her fringe flying over her eyes, while her eyes was closed "He's getting closer, I can smell him, we must hurry!" I've stood up slowly, and walked towards Carlisle "But we can't leave, you know what the sun does to us!" Esme, gave Carlisle a worried look, and said "When can we leave?" Carlisle turned his head, and faced Esme "in 2 days, don't worry"

*Bella's POV*

The weather is lots cooler now; they must be back by now. I can't even understand why they left the first place, it's just the sun. While getting out of my red truck, toward school, I've saw a familiar car. I've gotten closer, and released it's was Edward's car. I've gotten closer, and went to look in the window, and not realising he was still in the car. He slowly opened the door, and put his legs out of the car, and sat there looking at me, with his sunglasses over his eyes. I've moved back and let him out. He slowly stood up, over towing me then he coughed and said "Hello!" he then turned round locking his door. When he turned back round, he putted his arm round me; I was kind of shocked "hello?" he gave me a sexy laugh, then said "long time no see!" then that got me back to realities, so I've moved his arms away from me, and said "where has you been, over the past week!?" I've gave Edward a long look, before carrying walking. I knew I was making Edward nervous. But good, the better I might have my answer, but I've gotten a different answer I was hoping for "oh that! Well me and my family go away once in a while, to the forests, and play baseball." I know I properly won't win him, but I better try. He must know what I was thinking, because he wanted to take me somewhere, by himself, and talk to me.

*Edward's POV*

"This is where I go, when I want to be along." I watched Bella, while she looked round the forest. Then she came back to me, I notices she was coming closer towards me, I knew I've had to be better then her. So I've backed away, and just stared at her for a second. Then I took Bella hand, and moved her further up in the woods.

"What are you thinking right now!?" I was still holding Bella hands, then she said, in her beautiful voice "I am still confused who you are!" I gave a small tiny smile, then I let go of Bella, and moved behind her whispering behind her ears "Who do you think I am then?" Her hair at the back of her head went up, she tried to face me, but I stopped her "Tell me who you think I am?"

*Bella's POV*

"I know, I know you are not human!" I still faced away from Edward, but I could tell he was smiling behind my back. He then said back still whispering in my ear, what's makes my hair on my neck stand up "But you don't know for sure, what's I am?" I've just shake my head, then Edward turned round and faced me eye to eye. Then he said softly with his warm breath in my face "Follow me!"

*Edward's POV*

I've took her one place, where I never want no one to finds out "This is mine all time, faviert place to go, when I fill depressed!" I've looked at her for a second, I knew she loved it. I gave a small smile to her, and said "take my hands, and hold on tide!" I've knew she wanted to say something, but I never let her have time.

Flying from tree to tree, is the first time, I've did it's with a human, and I knew I would get in trouble. But for once for some reason I don't care.

Slowly landing softly on the floor, with Bella on my back, I notices she was about to faint in the minutes, so I quickly helped her sat down on a big rock, before she gotten herself right again. She looked up at me in terror. Did I do the right or wrong thing? Then she gotten up slowly, slowly walking up to me, and this time I never backed away. Then she said "Who are you?" I whispered, something in her ear, so no one else could hear. Even so we were the only one in the wood "Vampire."

*Bella POV*

The word Vampire, has been in my head all day, is he really a vampire? Or was he just joking about with me!? I still had the thought in my head, when I was going up to bed. Then I've had enough, and went on my laptop, and got on Google, and wrote down the word vampire.

Falling deeply asleep, into the world of my own, I've started having a dream about Edward. This dream was a weird dream, there was me looking in a mirror, but I looked about 50 years older, and then I felt someone touching me, behind my back. But in the mirror, no one was there. But when I've turned round, I notices it was only Edward. But he still looked 17, not one tiny bit on him, made him looked older! He then bent down, and whispered in my face "happy birthday babe."

"I can't believe you are 67. I love you!" My mouth slowly opened wide, and then Edward gave me a quick small smile, and then just disappeared in the thin air.

*Edward's POV*

Smelling the air, watching the rain drops fall, and hitting on my face, while standing outside, with the group. Then Bella came running past, while her hair getting wet, and with her books in her hands.

"BELLA, WAIT UP!" Bella stopped, and tuned round. While I started walking up to her, I've took my coat off, and putted its round her. She gave me a smile, then she said "Thank you" Then she started to walk back in, with me following beside her.

We've had lots of eyes watching us. Some was whispering about us, some just stared with shock properly thinking 'how did she got to him!?"

*Bella's POV*

When we finished our fist lesson science, Edward was being nice to me today. While he was holding the door opened for me, I've gave him a small smile, and showing my teeth's at him. While me and Edward was walking to our second lesson, I've been stopped "Wait, don't go lesson it" I could not believe Edward said that, he normally the one who like to be in lesson on time. But I've never had time to answer.

"Why are we here?" Edward gave me a small smile, and then said "Because I want to see you before, you leave for your lesson." I gave a small giggle, and then said "But we will see it other during lunch, and anyway we have a lesson last thing together as well." Edward slowly moved his hand on top of mine, and slowly moved his hand up and down my hand, then said "I know, but I won't be able stop thinking about you!" I wanted not say more but could not. Then a angry teacher came walking in, and shouting at both of us "WHY ANITE YOU 2 IN LESSON, YOU'S ARE ALREADY 5 MINTUES LATE!!!" 5 minutes late!? I can't believe it; me and Edward jumped up, and hurried to our lesson.

*Edward's POV*

I can't believe I have my very first distension after school, hope Bella get's it easy.

*Bella's POV*

Thank a lot Edward, now I have my first distension. But then the same time, I've just smiled I did not know why but I just did.

While walking toward room 52, I notices Edward going the same way "Edward, where you going?" Edward stopped and turned round, then called out "Distension, what about you!?" I've gave a small smile, and then putted my arm round his waist, and said "Same" he gave me a beautiful smile, and we then started to walk to room 52.

*Edward's POV*

What I am going to tell Carlisle? He is going go mental, he always told us, always learn, and never fail. Now since I've failed him, I know I am going be in trouble "What's you thinking of Edward?" I just stared right ahead on the road, and said "Nothing, just about Carlisle, I am in a big trouble, when I get in" I quickly turned to look at Bella, and she started right at me, and I quickly putted my eyes back on the road "I bet you won't be in much trouble unlike me, I know I will get shouted at" Then I gave a small smile to Bella, but still staring at the road "But Carlisle, much worse then that, and you don't want to know"

"Thank you for the lived home, good luck!" Bella bended down, looking in the car, then I said while bending over "It's my pleaser and you to" then I gave her a small goodnight kiss on the cheek. When Bella stood up, I've slowly rolled up the window, and drove speeding down the road.

*Bella's POV*

While watching Edward drive off, I started to get my house key out of my pocket, and started walking up the stairs. Then the door slowly opened, and realised it was dad.

"Dad, I can explain!" Dad had a frown on his face then said "Who was that boy?" didn't he care I came home late!? "That was Edward, dad!" Dad face frozen in a shock position, then said in a series tone "He is not your boyfriend, isn't he?" This time my face to freeze up shocked "What, no dad!" One of dad's eyebrows rose up, and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, we've only friends!" then he say no more, and went down to carry watching TV.

While listing to music, on my radio. I've felt my phone buzzed. When I took my phone out of my pocket I realised, it was from Edward. How did he have my mobile number!?

The message read.

Dear Bella,

How did things gone with your dad? Hope things went fine. Write back soon, and by the way, I've gotten your number from Jessica.

Love Edward

Xxx

I slowly pressed on the respond, and started writing my message back.

Hey Edward,

Things went ok with dad, apart from thinking we was boyfriend and girlfriend, can you believe that!? Anyway how did things go with your dad? That's ok.

Love Bella

X

After I send the message, I putted my phone on the bed, and was about to lay back. Till I've gotten another message. That was quick. But I still could not help, but smile.

Bella

By what your dad said, about us being boyfriend, and girlfriend. I can believe that! Anyway, my dad was so angry with me, I am now grounded for a week. Dads even don't know I am texting you, since I am ban from my phone, ha-ha. See you tomorrow at school.

Edward

X

*Edward's POV*

While turning my phone off, before heading to my balcony, I've just stood there, thinking about how beautiful Bella is.

While Parking outside Bella house, picking her up for school, there was a big shadow standing the other side other car. I've turned, and notice it was a car. I notice a shadow, in the car, move lower. I've rolled down my window, and realised it was Jacob. Jacob said no word, and just stared at me evil, and then I notice another shadow beside me. I turned my head round, and notice it was only Bella. Bella jumped in the car quickly, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and gave me a small smile. I've quickly then droved down the streets toward school, with Jacob watching behind.

*Bella's POV*

I wonder what Jacob problem was when he stared at Edward evil. Edward came round, helped me out of the car. Then he locked his car door, while we were walking toward the building.

"Class sit down, and be quiet!" Math, the worst lesson you could ever ask. For one reason, because I have a strict teacher, and nobody like him, and secondly, because me and Edward not in the same class!

When lunch finally came, and walked to find Edward, while holding tray. Then I spotted him sitting on his own eating nothing. I slowly walked past my other friends, they know about me and Edward, and they cool about that. Well apart from Jessica, I think she is bit jealous. Then I putted my tray down, and sat on the bench next to him, I wonder where the others are "The others are not in today. They have something really important to do today!"

"Did you just read my mind!?" Edward gave me a small shy laugh, looking at my apple and said "No. I guessed" I just smiled, and knew he was looking at my apple, I've slowly picked the apple up, and slowly moved it upwards, and then I held him say, now Turning away from the apple but too me "Is that all you having?"

"Yea, why is there anything wrong with that!?" Edward just nodded, and let me start eating my apple.

*Edward's POV*

"Do you want come back to mine after school tomorrow, if you want, and be aloud?" she stopped eating, and turned round, and looked up at me "To meet your family!?" I've nodded, with a small grin and she said back "I would love to!"

"Well I mean, if I am aloud." Then we both gave a small laugh, and smiled.

*Bella's POV*

After last lesson went for home, I was about to start walking out of Art, until I've held someone call my name. I've turned round, and notices it was only Tyler "Hi Ty, what's up!?" Ty is what I started calling him after 2 month starting here. Ty gave me a small sly smile and said "I just wanted to know, well umm if you want to come to the prom with me?" I gave a quick frown, and said "I am sorry, but I will be out of town when prom starts!" Ty gave me a sad look, and just nodded his head, and walked out of the classroom, with me watching him leave.

*Edward's POV*

Hi babe, how was your today!?" I've putted my long pale arm round Bella, and softly kissed her. She gave a long sign and said "Ty want to go too the prom with me?" I gave a small laugh, and said "and what did you said!?" she gave me a small smile, then I started the car engine for home, and she carried on "I told him, I be out of town for the weekend!"

"Where are you going?" I gave her a stern look, and she said to me softly "I don't know it!"

"Then why are you saying, I am going out of town for the weekend, if you don't know where you going!" I knew I was being bit nosy. But I want to protect Bella, I love her. Then she said back, with a smile saying "Because I don't fill like going to the prom, especially with Tyler" There was silence rest of the journey home.

"Will I see you in school tomorrow?" Bella gave me a face like a dog would beg its master for a treat. I could not help but laugh, and then I said "Depends how the weather will be" Bella gave a quick nod, and giving me a quick goodnight kiss, before getting out of my car.

*Bella's POV*

While watching Edward drive of down the road, I held a noise behind me, I turned round, and notices it was only Jacob. But he has not got a happy grin. Then he started walking slowly towards me, and then he said "Why are you with him!?" I looked at him, and said "What you mean!?" Jacob started to come closer toward me, and then said back hissing like a snake "Why are you with him!?" he putted on a frown on his face and said "He is not who you think he is!"

"I know who he is, and I love him!" Then I said no more and just ran indoors, trying to get away from Jacob. But he pulled me back "Look Bell's"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Then Jacob face been pulled back, like an angry dog ready to attack. Then he said "Bella then. I am only protecting you!" My face swelled up with tears, Jacob must know he upset me, because he tried to pull me in a hug. But I pulled away quickly in a flash, and just ran indoors without glaring back at him.

Is mine and Jacob friendship over? Or is Jacob just protecting me, like he said he was. But he still should understand I can protect myself.

*Edward's POV*

"Is Bella coming back to ours Edward!?" I turned round, facing Carlisle, and nodded. Carlisle sat down at the other end of the sofa, and faced me saying "What's the matter son?" I turned my head, then back to the blank screen of the TV "Nothing dad, I am just worried"

"What that you worried about? Bella won't like us?" Then Carlisle did a deep laugh, but quickly shut up, when notices I was not laughing "no dad, something more serious then that. I am scared if I am putting her in danger, because when she comes here tomorrow, there is more chances James will be able to find her."

Carlisle stood up, patted me on the solder and just saying "Don't worry she will be safe, if she's with us" Carlisle then stood up, and just left the room.

*Bella's POV*

Today is the day I will first time ever see Edward family. I am nervous, but excited the same time. Edward alright he already met my father, 2 weeks after me and Edward started dating. But at first dad did not like Edward, but now where he use to me having my first boyfriend, dad and Edward gets on.

"Are you ready, to meet my family for the first time!?" I nodded, and then I and Edward got in the car.

"Wow, this is your home!?" Edward smiled, leaving me stun, staring at a big building. Edward nodded, and took my hand, and we slowly started to walk toward the house.

After closing the door behind me, Edward told me come in the living room. That's must be were everyone be waiting to meet me.

"Mum, dad, this is Bella!" The man pulled out his hand, and I did the same "Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle. Edward's dad" I smiled. Then Carlisle pointed at the woman next to him "And this is Edward mother Esme." I turned and looked at Esme. She just gave me a small friendly smile.

"We are going to be good friends Bella!" Alice said in excitement. I've gave her a small polite smile, and then she pulled me in for a hug. I held a cough behind her, and notices it's was Edward "Alice, you don't realise you in most the same lessons as her!?" Alice quickly let go, and her face went red like a tomato. Then she moved backwards toward the boy she stood with before. She putted her arms round his and said "This is Jasper, my knight!" Then she does a girly laugh, and then she pushed him forward "Come on Jacob, say hello!" Jacob nervously walked up to me. He said a quick hi. Then he went back to Alice. Alice then said me, but while looking at Jacob "Jacob is shy round other people, he don't talk much"

*Edward's POV*

After Bella met everyone, I knew I did the right things. Bella loved all my family especially Alice. I think they will be best friends. After Esme washed up, she came back in the living room where we all was, then she said while looking at Carlisle "Are we all ready!?" I knew Bella must be confused so I told her "We are going to play baseball!"

"But I can't play baseball, I am rubbish" I gave Bella a smile, and said "We will be easy on you"

"This is going be boy vs. girls." Then Carlisle took us boys, while Esme took Bella and the girls.

The game been on for nearly half and hour, and everyone was enjoying their time. Then Alice froze, and we all came running over. Carlisle was the first one to speak "Alice, what is it!?" Alice slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I knew then it was trouble "He is near here isn't he!?" Alice just nodded. Then Carlisle turned round looking at me, and then he said to Edward "Take Bella away from here!" Edward just nodded, and came running towards me, and pulling me to the family car.

*Bella's POV*

"What is it!?" Edward said nothing, just pulling me to the car. I then stopped and said "I won't go, until you tell me what's happing!" Edward stopped, and looked me deep in the eyes "They arrived!" I was about to walk up to Alice. But Edward stopped me again "No, it's too late. We must go now!" But, it's was too late they arrived.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, the Cullen!" Then the one with the long blond hair came up, with his arms round a ginger hair girl "Hello Edward, it's been to long!" Then he gave him a sly smile. Edward looked at the ginger girl mostly. The man must notices Edward was looking at the girl because the man said "Oh, you never met my girlfriend Victoria before!" Edward said nothing, and then said "How long you 2 been dating for!?" Edward turned his head to the man, and said "Me and Victoria!?" Then the man did a rough laugh, and then Edward said without taking it's a joke "Of course you two, James!" So this is the James I've held all about. Then James said "of course, what am I saying!?" then he did a very loud laugh you could here miles away then he carried on "We've been dating nearly 62 years now!" I was shocked, that's long. Edward said nothing, then a black man came up, behind from James "I see you playing a game without us!" Then he did a sly evil smile. He came closer, face to face with Carlisle, then said "Is there time for another game!?" Edward slowly walked toward Carlisle, looked like ready to attack, but Carlisle stopped him. Carlisle then went back to the black man, and moving his eyes to James, and Victoria. Then he said "Sure, there is time for one more game" The black man just said "Carlisle" and Carlisle said "Laurent" Then the game began.

*Edward's POV*

The game was 3-2 Baddie, vs. the goodie. Then the game came to a stop. James slowly moved his nose in the air. Then he started to walk up to me and Bella, and said with a hiss like a snake "I see you brought lunch!" Then he gave Bella a evil smile, while flicking her tongue up and down, like a snake. The others came. Carlisle stood next to me, and staring at James "Leave her along James; this is Bella, she's with us!" James looked at me, and said "She is yours then!?" I've just nodded, while I pulled Bella behind me.

"Come on pretty lady, come on out don't be shy!" I've showed my fangs at James, to tell him too stay away from her.

*Bella's POV*

I've kept myself behind Edward. I could hear James laughing, and then I've held Carlisle whispering to Edward. But I could not hear what he was telling him. Then Edward pulled me away.

"Where, are you going!?" Edward did not look back, he just said "Away from here!" then there was a flash, and out of nowhere James was just in front of us "oh, but the game was just getting interesting. Do you have to go it!?" Then James showed Edward his fangs, and slowly moved his tongue round them, and then said "And, my lunch is getting away as well, and I am very hungry." Then out of the speed of the light. Edward pulled me to the family car.

"What are we going to do!?" Edward keeping his eyes on the road, making sure James was not following us, and then he said "I am taking you home, and you going go and pack your bags, and you leaving as far away you can!"

"Where are we going?" I've kept my eyes on Edward, then he said "Not we. You" I've gave a shocked face, I can't believe he telling me to leave, just from another stupid vampire.

"Where am I going to go?" Edward turned his head at me, for a second. Then said "You going back home, that's should make things more easy for you." Then he turned back round at the road, and then carried on "But don't worry, you will see Alice soon, don't know when. But you will!"

"What's about you?" Edward said nothing, the journey was silence most of the way. Till I've held a big bang on top of us.

*Edward's POV*

"Don't worry, it's only Emmett" Then Emmett came in from the roof.

We slowly stopped outside Bella house. When I've helped Bella out of the car, she came rushing in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Bella said nothing to her father, and just rushed upstairs, and to her room. Her father followed her, and said "where you going Bell's?" Bella did not stare at her father, just focused on packing. Then she said "Home dad and I don't know when I'll be back!"

"But you only had been here for 5 month, why do you want to leave now?" Bella walked out of her bedroom, to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

*Bella's POV*

"How did your father take it?" Edward stared at me, while tears were slowly forming down my eyes "I've never told my dad, I just told him I am leaving and not sure when I'll retune!"

"It's for the best" I've said nothing, and then we droved off down the road.

But before he droved me to the nearest airport, he took me back to his family, and to say my goodbye to them.

"Edward it's not safe for her to leave town!" Alice said. Edward then looked at her, and then said "Why not?" Alice walked closer, with Jasper beside her "Because James there already!" Edward was shocked, same for me. Edward then said "That's impossible, he could not know I was taking Bella home" I've quickly needed too sit down for a minute then said "He could have my mum right now!" Then I've started to cry, I felt someone put their arms round my shoulders, I've looked up and realised it was Edward. He then said to me "Don't worry, nothing won't happen to your mum, James would not touch anyone else!" I've just nodded, that make it fill bit better!

*Edward's POV*

"Alice, Jasper, I want you 2 to stay by Bella side most of your time!" Alice looked at Carlisle, and said "don't worry, you can trust us. Come on Bella" I was saying my goodbye to Bella. Not sure when this nightmare will ever end. Then Bella said to me, "I love you!" I've given her a quick kiss, and then closed her door for her.

*Bella's POV*

Saying goodbye to my first true love was the hardest thing to do.

When I've droved past my house, I could just see a shadow. I've looked closer, and notices it was Jacob. He was standing there with his dad, and mine. Alice turned round, and gave me a small smile, and said while holding Jasper hand "This will end soon don't worry!" I've just nodded, and turned back to the window. I just wanted to tell Alice stop the car, and then I could say goodbye to Jacob as well. But I didn't, I thought it's be the not to say goodbye to him.

The journey took even longer then I thought, and I never realised I've fallen asleep in the car.

Waking up, opening my eyes with the bight light from the sun blaring in my eyes. I've looked round the unfamiliar room, I've slowly started to get up, and realised I was sleeping on a sofa. I've quickly rubbed my eyes. Then I did a quick yawn. Then I've held the door open, I quickly jumped up, and went into my fighting position, ready to attach.

"Calm down, it's only me!" I've gave a embarrassed laugh, then sat down again, with Alice standing up opposite of me "Jasper is going to the shop, and buy some stuff." She gave a quick paused and carried on "And he just want to know if you want anything!?"

"Tell him no thanks" Alice nodded, and walked out of the room.

*Edward's POV*

Bella, Alice, and Jasper should have arrived safely. I was sitting in the woods; the place where I've took Bella. Then I held a noise behind me. I gotten up, and tuned round. But it's tuned out only Jacob. Jacob walked up to me, and then stopped, and just stood there. Then he said "What did you do to her!?" I gave him a weird look, and then said "What you talking about!?" Jacob gave me a small grow, and then said, while tighten his fists up "You know who, Bella!" Then Jacob, jumped in the air ready to attack me. But I've moved out of the way in time.

"I done nothing to her!" my eye was away from Jacob's and was staring at the field on the other side of the wood.

"Then where have she gone, you and your stupid family always known these things!" He walked closer, his eyes started to change colour.

"Alice and Jasper took her away somewhere safe from here!"

"Why!?" should I tell him!? Does he have the right to know!? Then I said "Someone wants to kill her." I tuned round, so Jacob could not see me starting to cry. Then I quickly wiped the tears away and tuned back round. I was about to speak, but realised Jacob was gone.

*Jacob POV*

I knew, I've should had been bit more protective over Bella. But that night, I told her about Edward, she gotten so angry with me, and she never talked to me since then. I just wish I could hear her beautiful voice once more. I wish she told me goodbye...

*Bella's POV*

"Jasper, Bella not safe here we must leave now; I can smell him only 30 blocks down!" Jasper nodded, and pulled me of the sofa. I knew they were talking about me, and James!

"What's going on?" Alice looked at me, and told me that James was on his way. I was about to rush, and pack my stuff. But Jasper told me "There's not enough time!"

Jasper just locked the door, while Alice pulled me to the car. When I've putted on the seatbelt, I notice someone coming this way. I've looked closer, and realised it's was James. Then he just disappeared.

"Hello Bella, been long time seen!" I tuned my head, to the left side of the window, and notices he head was full the window. I quickly took my seatbelt off, and went out of the right side of the door, but James was too quick for me.

"Why are you in such a rush!?" Then his face gotten closer, and carried on "Don't you have time to play a game with me?" He gave me a evil smile, and said with a laugh "The vampire, kills the mutual!" Then he did a loud, rough evil laugh. Then he opened the door, and pulled me out roughly. I've tried to call Alice, and Jasper, but nothing could come out.

"Let's her go!" James laughed and said "You got to catch me first!" Then he ran as fast as the wind, with me being pulled behind him.

*Edward's POV*

The door flew open, with Alice crying, and Jasper angry. But there was no Bella, I knew it's was bad "WHERE IS BELLA!!!" I angry shouted. Carlisle came in the room, and said "Edward calm down, now Alice tell us what happened" Alice still crying said "It was horrible, James founded us, and now he have gotten her!" my face boiled red, and then said back "You two was supposed to look out for her!"

"I am sorry Edward, I'm truly are!" I said no more, and walked out the back, to get some fresh air, and calm down.

"Don't get angry with them, they your siblings, and Bella will be safe…"

"How do you know dad!" Dad looked away, and looked at the river, and said "Because, the first time I've met her, I knew she was a fighter!" I tuned, and looked at dad, and said "Dad, I won't give up until I find out Bella safe herself!" dad just nodded, and said "I understand!" Then he walked of, back indoor. I was about to walk back in, until I saw Alice walking out.

"You can't do the silence treatment on me"

"Who said I was?" Alice said nothing, and walked up next to me. Then said "Dad's right she will be alright, we will first thing when it's get night time, we will go out and look for her"

"What is it too late by then!?" Alice looked at me, and then tuned round to go back in, but she said while backing away from me "It won't be trust me!" I just nodded, and watched her walk in.

*Bella's POV*

Where am I!? Why is everything dark!? I held a loud evil laugh behind me. But I've could not hear no one. Then the familiar voice came in "poor, poor Bella. Edward can't come and safe you. How do you fill being along!" Then this familiar voice laughed again. I've quickly had to close my eyes, from the bright light going in my eyes. Then a shadow came forward.

"James!" Then before I could say anymore, I've held a loud crash coming from a window.

"Let her go James!" I tuned round, and realised it's was Edward to the rescue. James then walked in front off me, and then said "Make me!" Then Edward jumped in the air, and flew forward. But James pushed me, and jumped out of the way, and laughing his head of. Then I felt I've banged my head hard on a glass. The last thing I've remembered before I went out was Edward and James…

*Edward's POV*

"Look what you have done!" James gave a sly smile, and said "Don't worry she's not dead. Well not it!" Then he flew in the air, and jumped in front of an unconscious Bella. I've tried to run as fast as I could, but James started drinking the blood from her lifeless.

"Let her go James!" I've tuned round and notice Carlisle, Alice Emmett, and Jasper there by the door. James pulled himself up, and then showed his fangs at Carlisle, what was dipping with blood.

*Bella's POV*

What's going on!? Where is Edward!? I quickly felt my body been lifted in the air. I slowly opened my eyes, and notices Edward was carrying me to the hospital, and I've could just see by the corner of my eye, Carlisle was holding James arms behind his back, Emmett was biting him, and Alice had some shot of knife in her hand…

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was mum crying at the end of the bed. I slowly moved my fingers in the air. Then I've called to mum. Mum looked up, and the tears just completely gone away.

"You're away, you're awake!" Mum quickly ran out the room with happiness. When the door had closed, someone else came up.

"How are you felling?" I've looked up, and realised it was Edward.

"I've felt better" Then we both laughed at the same time.

*2 month later*

The months flew by quickly just 3 weeks being in the hospital I was aloud out, and now the prom has arrived. But I have to wear a leg brace for 5 weeks.

*Edward POV*

I was waiting for Bella, while she was getting ready. I don't know why but I am bit nervous. Then up the stairs, Bella was standing there in a beautiful long think pink dress. She soon started walking down the stairs. When she reached at the bottom of stair, she nearly fell over from her leg brace. But I've caught her in time. It's was silence for a second. But soon the silence was over by the doorbell.

"Wow, Bella you look beautiful." Jacob said, while holding Jessica arm. I walked up to Bella, and putted my arm round her waist, and said a quick hello. Then Charlie walked in with a camera in his right hand.

"Let's me do a picture of all of you" Me, Bella, Jasper, and Jessica all in a line waiting to have our prom picture taken.

*Bella's POV*

When we walked in the school building for the final time, we had to have our picture taken with our date. I of course was with Edward, and while Jacob was with Jessica.

The night was a blast, everybody was enjoying themselves, but I've had the best time of my life, and I got to thanks Forks, for all this. Soon the night had ended, with a final dance with Edward. While we were dancing, Edward pulled me in, and kissed me. When he let go off me, he gave me a small smile, and then said "I love you" I smiled back, and replied "Love you more!" Then we went back to dancing again, under the stars, close together, and the start of something new…


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight

*Bella's POV*

Getting in the taxi, saying goodbye to my mother for the final time, has been the hardest part of my life "Tell me when you get to Forks safety, and as well tell Charlie I said hello"

"Ok mum, and have a good time on your honeymoon with Mike!" Mum gave me a quick nod and gave me a small, weak smile, before I've closed my door, to leave for the airport.

*Edward's POV*

"Are you sure Alice!?" All Alice did was nod her head at me, while her eyes were closed. Then she slowly got up from her sit, and went into the kitchen, leaving me in the living room shocked.

*Bella's POV*

Here I am, Fork. Getting of the plane with my luggage behind me, a man came up to me, with a wide smile. "Hello bell's, how is my faviert girl doing?" I gave a small smile back, while putting down the luggage. "Hi dad, I am good thanks, mum said her hello!" Then my father smile quickly been swiped off, and went to my luggage, and pulled them to the boot of his police car.

*Edward's POV*

It's been an hour already, and I am still thinking about what Alice told me. It's can't be true, I can't believe what she told me. But Alice never told a lie, she's always told the truth, and always will. I knew her longer than 40 years. Then I've felt my phone buzzed, I checked the number, and realised it was him, and then I slowly pressed the answer phone.

*Bella's POV*

Getting out of the police car, stretching my legs and closing the door behind me "Well we're here, I know it's not much, but it is the home me and your mother felt in love with before you was born…" I've given my dad a quick glare, and then said "Dad, I know the whole story; you don't have to repeat it's again. Anyway I've been here lodes of times!" That shut dad up.

*Edward's POV*

It is true; He told me himself, I can't believe it is happing right now. Why!? "Oh, Edward, what the matter" That sounded liked Emmett voice. I've turned round and notices it was Emmett. "It's true, Alice was right he's on his way!"

"Who's on their way?" I've just blanked him, and turned to face the TV.

*Bella's POV*

"BELLA, CAN YOU GET THE DOOR PLEASE!" while getting of my bed, while listing to my all time faviert band; I slowly walked down the stairs.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Men in a wheelchair with solder length hair, sitting in front of me. "Hello, I am a good friend of your dad" I've then moved out my way to let him in. Then he came, a younger version of the man in the wheelchair, with the same long dark hair, and with light blue eyes, and olive skin. But the only different is, he's not in a wheelchair.

*Edward's POV*

While I was having another family meeting, I was looking at Carlisle, while he was talking. "So, he's back again I hear!" Rosalie sat there, putting her makeup on, not having the care in the world saying "Why don't we do what we did before again?" Carlisle gave her a second stared before turning round and faced Esme. Then he said "We can't, it won't work he's much stronger then before!" Then Alice spokes, in her soft musical voice, while her eyes were closed saying. "He's getting closer, I can smell him, and we must hurry before he gets to her, before we do!" No one said no more, and leaved the room to do their own things.

*Bella's POV*

Sitting on my purple bed, with Jacob opposite of me, staring eye to eye, till he spokes "I better get going now, we should do it again one day" I slowly stood up with Jacob following behind me "Yea, we should. You know you have not changed much, well apart from your hair, it's grew few inches longer." Then he did a small chuckle, and said back "You have not changed one bit yourself!" And Jacob slowly formed a small smile on his face and just walked down the stairs, with Billy waiting at the stairs "Charlie we must do it again one day, its felt so long we last got together." Billy then did a rough laugh showing his yellow teeth's. Then Charlie patted on Billy back smiling and said "Yea, and I think Bella and Jacob should spent more time together, and catch up with themselves" Billy just nodded and wheeled himself out followed by Jacob.

*Edward's POV*Standing outside the school, opposite of my silver Volvo, about to walk slowly in the building, till I held someone call me "Edward, over here!" That's came from Emmett. Slowly walking towards where Emmett, Alice, Rosaline, and Jasper was standing, and rested my body on Emmett red race car.

*Bella's POV*

Getting out of the red truck, I've founded out it was a welcome present, from Jacob and Billy. After locking the door, I've slowly started to walk towards the big building. Then it's was when I saw him, while resting on the red race car, with 4 other people, and his dirty blond hair blowing in the winds. He was staring back at me, with the short black hair girl, staring at me too. The others were too busy to notices.

*Edward's POV*

"That's her!" I've turned to Alice and said "you sure?" she nodded, while staring at the building, and then started to walk in the building, with us following behind.

While sitting in the classroom, waiting for the class begin, the same girl from outside came walking in. Great, now I am in the same science lesson with her, when she quickly turned round and notices me, I've quickly turned my head towards the window. Then I saw a large shadow, coming behind me.

*Bella's POV*

"Is this sit taken?" I've stood there, watching him turn his head round, and face me. He looked at me liked I smelted bad, and then he said "No" It's was silence most of the lesson, till half way threw, we've then had to do an experant together.

*Edward's POV*

I could not stop looking at the clock, hurry up bell. "So" I've notices she gave me a weird look, and said "so what?"

"Nothing, who want to start," She pulled her hand out from under the table, and paused the microscope towards me. Great that's mean I am starting.

At last the bell rang, jumping out my sit and rushing to go too the office, I've could tell the girl watching me!

*Bella's POV*"who was that weird boy!?" While repeating the same words over again, while walking towards the office, he was there again, resting his elbows on the desk, talking to one of the office lady "I am sorry but we can't do that!" He slowly pushed his body up, and was about to turn round, then he said "might as well just get use to it then!" When he turned round, we were staring eye to eye, only for a second, but felt more like a minute. Not saying one word, then he left walking out the office door, making the room cold. "Hello dear, how was your first day here?"

"It's was ok I guess" I've said no more and went the same way as the boy did.

*Edward's POV*

I was about to get in my car till I saw her slowly walking out the building. I was watching her while she was crossing the road and to her truck, then out of nowhere a car coming speeding down the road, going in her direction. I could just see her face in panic, and then I've just jumped in front of her while putting my arm round her while my other arm, pressed hard on the black car. I've stared blankly at her for 2 minute, then just stood up, and went back to my Volvo. I've could just notices, the others staring at me.

*Bella's POV*

What just happened there? Did that really happened? Lodes of people, and teachers started running toward me, and I saw one of the teachers calling the ambulance. "OH MY GOD, BELLA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!" That sounded like one of the girl I made friend with, Jessica. I've just nodded; I was too shocked to speak. Then Tyler, who was driving the car, just sat there shocked himself and kept on saying "Bella, are you sure you alright?" I nodded again, but that never shut him up "I can't believe I nearly killed you, I pay you back and take you to the prom!" Great, now another thing make my day gets worse, what else. But I never said that in his face, of course that would be rude, so I just said "No, don't worry, it's was not your fault!" But he kept on telling me it's was not ok, and it was his fault.

*Edward's POV*

Waiting outside in the hall way, at the hospital, I was taking to Carlisle "DO YOU REALISE YOU COULD RISK OUR LIFE, FOR SAVING HER!!!!" I was ashamed to speak, and then she came out from her room "Can I talk to you for a minute please?" Carlisle took Rosaline in his arm leaving me with her "Who are you?"

"My name Edward" I've then laughed quietly, but notices she was not laughing. She folded her arms, and gave me a frown "I mean, I want to know who you really are, I know you not human!" I've started to get worried, I've can't just say I am more then human.

*Bella's POV*

I've knew he was hiding a dark secret from me, just don't know what. He was about to put his arm round me, but I pushed them of and said "don't, touch me!" I've notices I've upset him a bit, and said "I am sorry, I am just bit angry, and confused right now."

"Come I'll take you back too your room now, and of course you be confused right now, you nearly got killed earlier" I've said no more and was walking next to the boy back to my room.

*Edward's POV*

That was a close one, I've founded out the girl name is Bella, but people call her Bell's. I've was in my car driving home.

Opening the front door, thinking how much trouble I'll be in till "How is she?" I've turned and notices it was only Alice, Alice knew what was happing now, and what will happen in the future "She's ok, we need to be exact careful now, since she is getting onto us!" Alice nodded and said "I've could guess that, but you should tell her one day!" I was shocked she said that, she's the one who tell us to keep all our secrets together. I've just nodded and went to walk up the stairs.

*Bella's POV*

Sitting on my bed, looking at my 3 missed calls, 1 was from Jessica, properly checking up on me, and 2 was from mum, of course dad would told her everything, and now she would be worried. The first person I've phoned was mum, the most important person out of them two.

After hanging up after talking to mum, trying to tell her nearly 100 times I was alright, and I've even had to stop her making me come home. I've don't want to leave it, from what happened earlier. I've held a knocked on my bedroom door, I've quickly jumped up and said "Come in" The door slowly opened, and realised it's was Jacob "Hello Jacob, how are you?"

"I am good thanks; I've held what happened, are you alright?" Not another person now, I've gave a quick sign and said "yea, thanks, can we please don't talk about that please!?" Jacob nodded still smiling and said "Sure, whatever you want"

Me and Jacob been talking nearly an hour till we've held a voice coming from downstairs "JACOB, IT'S TIME TO GO NOW!"

"OK DAD!" Jacob quickly jumped of the bed, and helped me up and slowly moved closely toward me, I thought he was going to kiss me. But he only came in for a hug. Then he walked down the stairs, where his dad was waiting for him, me following behind like a sheep.

*Edward's POV*

"Edward, what are you doing!?" Jasper sitting on the cushions in my room "What does it look like!? Getting ready for school" Jasper gave me a weird look and said "We've not going to school today, remember Carlisle, and Esme taking us camping today, for a week!"

"When did you been told?" Jasper gave a loud and gentle cough and saying "Last night, when you was still at the hospital, didn't Alice told you?"

"She told me nothing!" Then I've slowly stood up from the bed, and walked downstairs.

"Alice, why did you not told me last night we was going camping?" Alice then smacked her head, and said "I've can't believe I've forgot to tell you, I am sorry Edward" I've then left to start packing all again.

*Bella's POV*

Where is he? He should been here nearly 10 minute ago. He never had been late to none of his lessons before. I've looked round the room to see if Alice was here as well, since we was in the same Science class as well, but she was not here as well, strange.

Half way full the day; I've thought I was not going make it into. But then the bell rang for lunch. I was about to walk into the lunch hall till I saw Eric "Hello, Bell's how was your day?" I've given him a small smile, and said "I've had better" Eric gave a loud funny laugh, and said "Edward and the others not in again then?" I've gave him a confused face, and when we walked in the counting I said "What do you mean again?"

"Oh nothing important, every time the weather gets nice and warm, the Cullen's go out from town, to the countryside"

"For how long" We went into the line too get our lunch "All different times, depends on the weather really, the longest time they went away was about a month!" I started to get worried, what if the weather stays warm for 2 month, or even longer!

*Edward's POV*

Sitting outside my tent, with Carlisle and Esme beside me, Alice and Jasper opposite of us, with Rosaline and Emmett sitting beside them, the only sound we've could hear was the birds chipping, then the silence broke, with Rosaline moaning "I am so bored, how long will we be here!?" She was looking at Alice for the answer, since she always gotten the answer before everyone else "We will be back home in a week, so by then stop moaning!" Of course Rosaline did another long moan.

*Bella's POV*

"Dad, do you know everything about the Cullen's?" Dad had a cup of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other about to read the paper. He looked up at me and said "Well, there's nothing to know about them. In fact no one knows anything about them!" Then he coughed and said "The only thing we know about them, and that's Carlisle is a doctor, and the kids go to your school!" He paused for a minute then said "Oh, and when the weather warm, they go away camping. Depends on how long it's stays sunny."

"Dad, I know all that already!" I've stood up to make dinner, then said "I want to know, where they live and stuff"

"Oh, well I am not 100 percent sure, but I think they live in the woods. Don't ask me why, they do, and where in the wood!" I've just gave a quick nod, then went too the fridge, too see what we had.

"What you reading dad?" Dad looked up at me; with his glasses hanging down his face "A man got killed by 3 wolves, and mix breed with another animals today, near the woods!" He then pushed his glasses up, and said "And the wood is only 20 minutes away from here. I am sorry Bell's but I don't think it's save here for you, what if it's gets you next…" I gave dad a quick looked, and said what a sad voice "Please dad, I like it here, don't send me home, just from a wolf"

"There 3 wolfs Bella!" Then dad got up, and walked to the living room, and left me in the kitchen while I cooked dinner.

*Edward's POV*"Alice, what is it?" Alice stood up still, her fringe flying over her eyes, while her eyes was closed "He's getting closer, I can smell him, we must hurry!" I've stood up slowly, and walked towards Carlisle "But we can't leave, you know what the sun does to us!" Esme, gave Carlisle a worried look, and said "When can we leave?" Carlisle turned his head, and faced Esme "in 2 days, don't worry"

*Bella's POV*

The weather is lots cooler now; they must be back by now. I can't even understand why they left the first place, it's just the sun. While getting out of my red truck, toward school, I've saw a familiar car. I've gotten closer, and released it's was Edward's car. I've gotten closer, and went to look in the window, and not realising he was still in the car. He slowly opened the door, and put his legs out of the car, and sat there looking at me, with his sunglasses over his eyes. I've moved back and let him out. He slowly stood up, over towing me then he coughed and said "Hello!" he then turned round locking his door. When he turned back round, he putted his arm round me; I was kind of shocked "hello?" he gave me a sexy laugh, then said "long time no see!" then that got me back to realities, so I've moved his arms away from me, and said "where has you been, over the past week!?" I've gave Edward a long look, before carrying walking. I knew I was making Edward nervous. But good, the better I might have my answer, but I've gotten a different answer I was hoping for "oh that! Well me and my family go away once in a while, to the forests, and play baseball." I know I properly won't win him, but I better try. He must know what I was thinking, because he wanted to take me somewhere, by himself, and talk to me.

*Edward's POV*

"This is where I go, when I want to be along." I watched Bella, while she looked round the forest. Then she came back to me, I notices she was coming closer towards me, I knew I've had to be better then her. So I've backed away, and just stared at her for a second. Then I took Bella hand, and moved her further up in the woods.

"What are you thinking right now!?" I was still holding Bella hands, then she said, in her beautiful voice "I am still confused who you are!" I gave a small tiny smile, then I let go of Bella, and moved behind her whispering behind her ears "Who do you think I am then?" Her hair at the back of her head went up, she tried to face me, but I stopped her "Tell me who you think I am?"

*Bella's POV*

"I know, I know you are not human!" I still faced away from Edward, but I could tell he was smiling behind my back. He then said back still whispering in my ear, what's makes my hair on my neck stand up "But you don't know for sure, what's I am?" I've just shake my head, then Edward turned round and faced me eye to eye. Then he said softly with his warm breath in my face "Follow me!"

*Edward's POV*

I've took her one place, where I never want no one to finds out "This is mine all time, faviert place to go, when I fill depressed!" I've looked at her for a second, I knew she loved it. I gave a small smile to her, and said "take my hands, and hold on tide!" I've knew she wanted to say something, but I never let her have time.

Flying from tree to tree, is the first time, I've did it's with a human, and I knew I would get in trouble. But for once for some reason I don't care.

Slowly landing softly on the floor, with Bella on my back, I notices she was about to faint in the minutes, so I quickly helped her sat down on a big rock, before she gotten herself right again. She looked up at me in terror. Did I do the right or wrong thing? Then she gotten up slowly, slowly walking up to me, and this time I never backed away. Then she said "Who are you?" I whispered, something in her ear, so no one else could hear. Even so we were the only one in the wood "Vampire."

*Bella POV*

The word Vampire, has been in my head all day, is he really a vampire? Or was he just joking about with me!? I still had the thought in my head, when I was going up to bed. Then I've had enough, and went on my laptop, and got on Google, and wrote down the word vampire.

Falling deeply asleep, into the world of my own, I've started having a dream about Edward. This dream was a weird dream, there was me looking in a mirror, but I looked about 50 years older, and then I felt someone touching me, behind my back. But in the mirror, no one was there. But when I've turned round, I notices it was only Edward. But he still looked 17, not one tiny bit on him, made him looked older! He then bent down, and whispered in my face "happy birthday babe."

"I can't believe you are 67. I love you!" My mouth slowly opened wide, and then Edward gave me a quick small smile, and then just disappeared in the thin air.

*Edward's POV*

Smelling the air, watching the rain drops fall, and hitting on my face, while standing outside, with the group. Then Bella came running past, while her hair getting wet, and with her books in her hands.

"BELLA, WAIT UP!" Bella stopped, and tuned round. While I started walking up to her, I've took my coat off, and putted its round her. She gave me a smile, then she said "Thank you" Then she started to walk back in, with me following beside her.

We've had lots of eyes watching us. Some was whispering about us, some just stared with shock properly thinking 'how did she got to him!?"

*Bella's POV*

When we finished our fist lesson science, Edward was being nice to me today. While he was holding the door opened for me, I've gave him a small smile, and showing my teeth's at him. While me and Edward was walking to our second lesson, I've been stopped "Wait, don't go lesson it" I could not believe Edward said that, he normally the one who like to be in lesson on time. But I've never had time to answer.

"Why are we here?" Edward gave me a small smile, and then said "Because I want to see you before, you leave for your lesson." I gave a small giggle, and then said "But we will see it other during lunch, and anyway we have a lesson last thing together as well." Edward slowly moved his hand on top of mine, and slowly moved his hand up and down my hand, then said "I know, but I won't be able stop thinking about you!" I wanted not say more but could not. Then a angry teacher came walking in, and shouting at both of us "WHY ANITE YOU 2 IN LESSON, YOU'S ARE ALREADY 5 MINTUES LATE!!!" 5 minutes late!? I can't believe it; me and Edward jumped up, and hurried to our lesson.

*Edward's POV*

I can't believe I have my very first distension after school, hope Bella get's it easy.

*Bella's POV*

Thank a lot Edward, now I have my first distension. But then the same time, I've just smiled I did not know why but I just did.

While walking toward room 52, I notices Edward going the same way "Edward, where you going?" Edward stopped and turned round, then called out "Distension, what about you!?" I've gave a small smile, and then putted my arm round his waist, and said "Same" he gave me a beautiful smile, and we then started to walk to room 52.

*Edward's POV*

What I am going to tell Carlisle? He is going go mental, he always told us, always learn, and never fail. Now since I've failed him, I know I am going be in trouble "What's you thinking of Edward?" I just stared right ahead on the road, and said "Nothing, just about Carlisle, I am in a big trouble, when I get in" I quickly turned to look at Bella, and she started right at me, and I quickly putted my eyes back on the road "I bet you won't be in much trouble unlike me, I know I will get shouted at" Then I gave a small smile to Bella, but still staring at the road "But Carlisle, much worse then that, and you don't want to know"

"Thank you for the lived home, good luck!" Bella bended down, looking in the car, then I said while bending over "It's my pleaser and you to" then I gave her a small goodnight kiss on the cheek. When Bella stood up, I've slowly rolled up the window, and drove speeding down the road.

*Bella's POV*

While watching Edward drive off, I started to get my house key out of my pocket, and started walking up the stairs. Then the door slowly opened, and realised it was dad.

"Dad, I can explain!" Dad had a frown on his face then said "Who was that boy?" didn't he care I came home late!? "That was Edward, dad!" Dad face frozen in a shock position, then said in a series tone "He is not your boyfriend, isn't he?" This time my face to freeze up shocked "What, no dad!" One of dad's eyebrows rose up, and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, we've only friends!" then he say no more, and went down to carry watching TV.

While listing to music, on my radio. I've felt my phone buzzed. When I took my phone out of my pocket I realised, it was from Edward. How did he have my mobile number!?

The message read.

Dear Bella,

How did things gone with your dad? Hope things went fine. Write back soon, and by the way, I've gotten your number from Jessica.

Love Edward

Xxx

I slowly pressed on the respond, and started writing my message back.

Hey Edward,

Things went ok with dad, apart from thinking we was boyfriend and girlfriend, can you believe that!? Anyway how did things go with your dad? That's ok.

Love Bella

X

After I send the message, I putted my phone on the bed, and was about to lay back. Till I've gotten another message. That was quick. But I still could not help, but smile.

Bella

By what your dad said, about us being boyfriend, and girlfriend. I can believe that! Anyway, my dad was so angry with me, I am now grounded for a week. Dads even don't know I am texting you, since I am ban from my phone, ha-ha. See you tomorrow at school.

Edward

X

*Edward's POV*

While turning my phone off, before heading to my balcony, I've just stood there, thinking about how beautiful Bella is.

While Parking outside Bella house, picking her up for school, there was a big shadow standing the other side other car. I've turned, and notice it was a car. I notice a shadow, in the car, move lower. I've rolled down my window, and realised it was Jacob. Jacob said no word, and just stared at me evil, and then I notice another shadow beside me. I turned my head round, and notice it was only Bella. Bella jumped in the car quickly, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and gave me a small smile. I've quickly then droved down the streets toward school, with Jacob watching behind.

*Bella's POV*

I wonder what Jacob problem was when he stared at Edward evil. Edward came round, helped me out of the car. Then he locked his car door, while we were walking toward the building.

"Class sit down, and be quiet!" Math, the worst lesson you could ever ask. For one reason, because I have a strict teacher, and nobody like him, and secondly, because me and Edward not in the same class!

When lunch finally came, and walked to find Edward, while holding tray. Then I spotted him sitting on his own eating nothing. I slowly walked past my other friends, they know about me and Edward, and they cool about that. Well apart from Jessica, I think she is bit jealous. Then I putted my tray down, and sat on the bench next to him, I wonder where the others are "The others are not in today. They have something really important to do today!"

"Did you just read my mind!?" Edward gave me a small shy laugh, looking at my apple and said "No. I guessed" I just smiled, and knew he was looking at my apple, I've slowly picked the apple up, and slowly moved it upwards, and then I held him say, now Turning away from the apple but too me "Is that all you having?"

"Yea, why is there anything wrong with that!?" Edward just nodded, and let me start eating my apple.

*Edward's POV*

"Do you want come back to mine after school tomorrow, if you want, and be aloud?" she stopped eating, and turned round, and looked up at me "To meet your family!?" I've nodded, with a small grin and she said back "I would love to!"

"Well I mean, if I am aloud." Then we both gave a small laugh, and smiled.

*Bella's POV*

After last lesson went for home, I was about to start walking out of Art, until I've held someone call my name. I've turned round, and notices it was only Tyler "Hi Ty, what's up!?" Ty is what I started calling him after 2 month starting here. Ty gave me a small sly smile and said "I just wanted to know, well umm if you want to come to the prom with me?" I gave a quick frown, and said "I am sorry, but I will be out of town when prom starts!" Ty gave me a sad look, and just nodded his head, and walked out of the classroom, with me watching him leave.

*Edward's POV*

Hi babe, how was your today!?" I've putted my long pale arm round Bella, and softly kissed her. She gave a long sign and said "Ty want to go too the prom with me?" I gave a small laugh, and said "and what did you said!?" she gave me a small smile, then I started the car engine for home, and she carried on "I told him, I be out of town for the weekend!"

"Where are you going?" I gave her a stern look, and she said to me softly "I don't know it!"

"Then why are you saying, I am going out of town for the weekend, if you don't know where you going!" I knew I was being bit nosy. But I want to protect Bella, I love her. Then she said back, with a smile saying "Because I don't fill like going to the prom, especially with Tyler" There was silence rest of the journey home.

"Will I see you in school tomorrow?" Bella gave me a face like a dog would beg its master for a treat. I could not help but laugh, and then I said "Depends how the weather will be" Bella gave a quick nod, and giving me a quick goodnight kiss, before getting out of my car.

*Bella's POV*

While watching Edward drive of down the road, I held a noise behind me, I turned round, and notices it was only Jacob. But he has not got a happy grin. Then he started walking slowly towards me, and then he said "Why are you with him!?" I looked at him, and said "What you mean!?" Jacob started to come closer toward me, and then said back hissing like a snake "Why are you with him!?" he putted on a frown on his face and said "He is not who you think he is!"

"I know who he is, and I love him!" Then I said no more and just ran indoors, trying to get away from Jacob. But he pulled me back "Look Bell's"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Then Jacob face been pulled back, like an angry dog ready to attack. Then he said "Bella then. I am only protecting you!" My face swelled up with tears, Jacob must know he upset me, because he tried to pull me in a hug. But I pulled away quickly in a flash, and just ran indoors without glaring back at him.

Is mine and Jacob friendship over? Or is Jacob just protecting me, like he said he was. But he still should understand I can protect myself.

*Edward's POV*

"Is Bella coming back to ours Edward!?" I turned round, facing Carlisle, and nodded. Carlisle sat down at the other end of the sofa, and faced me saying "What's the matter son?" I turned my head, then back to the blank screen of the TV "Nothing dad, I am just worried"

"What that you worried about? Bella won't like us?" Then Carlisle did a deep laugh, but quickly shut up, when notices I was not laughing "no dad, something more serious then that. I am scared if I am putting her in danger, because when she comes here tomorrow, there is more chances James will be able to find her."

Carlisle stood up, patted me on the solder and just saying "Don't worry she will be safe, if she's with us" Carlisle then stood up, and just left the room.

*Bella's POV*

Today is the day I will first time ever see Edward family. I am nervous, but excited the same time. Edward alright he already met my father, 2 weeks after me and Edward started dating. But at first dad did not like Edward, but now where he use to me having my first boyfriend, dad and Edward gets on.

"Are you ready, to meet my family for the first time!?" I nodded, and then I and Edward got in the car.

"Wow, this is your home!?" Edward smiled, leaving me stun, staring at a big building. Edward nodded, and took my hand, and we slowly started to walk toward the house.

After closing the door behind me, Edward told me come in the living room. That's must be were everyone be waiting to meet me.

"Mum, dad, this is Bella!" The man pulled out his hand, and I did the same "Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle. Edward's dad" I smiled. Then Carlisle pointed at the woman next to him "And this is Edward mother Esme." I turned and looked at Esme. She just gave me a small friendly smile.

"We are going to be good friends Bella!" Alice said in excitement. I've gave her a small polite smile, and then she pulled me in for a hug. I held a cough behind her, and notices it's was Edward "Alice, you don't realise you in most the same lessons as her!?" Alice quickly let go, and her face went red like a tomato. Then she moved backwards toward the boy she stood with before. She putted her arms round his and said "This is Jasper, my knight!" Then she does a girly laugh, and then she pushed him forward "Come on Jacob, say hello!" Jacob nervously walked up to me. He said a quick hi. Then he went back to Alice. Alice then said me, but while looking at Jacob "Jacob is shy round other people, he don't talk much"

*Edward's POV*

After Bella met everyone, I knew I did the right things. Bella loved all my family especially Alice. I think they will be best friends. After Esme washed up, she came back in the living room where we all was, then she said while looking at Carlisle "Are we all ready!?" I knew Bella must be confused so I told her "We are going to play baseball!"

"But I can't play baseball, I am rubbish" I gave Bella a smile, and said "We will be easy on you"

"This is going be boy vs. girls." Then Carlisle took us boys, while Esme took Bella and the girls.

The game been on for nearly half and hour, and everyone was enjoying their time. Then Alice froze, and we all came running over. Carlisle was the first one to speak "Alice, what is it!?" Alice slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I knew then it was trouble "He is near here isn't he!?" Alice just nodded. Then Carlisle turned round looking at me, and then he said to Edward "Take Bella away from here!" Edward just nodded, and came running towards me, and pulling me to the family car.

*Bella's POV*

"What is it!?" Edward said nothing, just pulling me to the car. I then stopped and said "I won't go, until you tell me what's happing!" Edward stopped, and looked me deep in the eyes "They arrived!" I was about to walk up to Alice. But Edward stopped me again "No, it's too late. We must go now!" But, it's was too late they arrived.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, the Cullen!" Then the one with the long blond hair came up, with his arms round a ginger hair girl "Hello Edward, it's been to long!" Then he gave him a sly smile. Edward looked at the ginger girl mostly. The man must notices Edward was looking at the girl because the man said "Oh, you never met my girlfriend Victoria before!" Edward said nothing, and then said "How long you 2 been dating for!?" Edward turned his head to the man, and said "Me and Victoria!?" Then the man did a rough laugh, and then Edward said without taking it's a joke "Of course you two, James!" So this is the James I've held all about. Then James said "of course, what am I saying!?" then he did a very loud laugh you could here miles away then he carried on "We've been dating nearly 62 years now!" I was shocked, that's long. Edward said nothing, then a black man came up, behind from James "I see you playing a game without us!" Then he did a sly evil smile. He came closer, face to face with Carlisle, then said "Is there time for another game!?" Edward slowly walked toward Carlisle, looked like ready to attack, but Carlisle stopped him. Carlisle then went back to the black man, and moving his eyes to James, and Victoria. Then he said "Sure, there is time for one more game" The black man just said "Carlisle" and Carlisle said "Laurent" Then the game began.

*Edward's POV*

The game was 3-2 Baddie, vs. the goodie. Then the game came to a stop. James slowly moved his nose in the air. Then he started to walk up to me and Bella, and said with a hiss like a snake "I see you brought lunch!" Then he gave Bella a evil smile, while flicking her tongue up and down, like a snake. The others came. Carlisle stood next to me, and staring at James "Leave her along James; this is Bella, she's with us!" James looked at me, and said "She is yours then!?" I've just nodded, while I pulled Bella behind me.

"Come on pretty lady, come on out don't be shy!" I've showed my fangs at James, to tell him too stay away from her.

*Bella's POV*

I've kept myself behind Edward. I could hear James laughing, and then I've held Carlisle whispering to Edward. But I could not hear what he was telling him. Then Edward pulled me away.

"Where, are you going!?" Edward did not look back, he just said "Away from here!" then there was a flash, and out of nowhere James was just in front of us "oh, but the game was just getting interesting. Do you have to go it!?" Then James showed Edward his fangs, and slowly moved his tongue round them, and then said "And, my lunch is getting away as well, and I am very hungry." Then out of the speed of the light. Edward pulled me to the family car.

"What are we going to do!?" Edward keeping his eyes on the road, making sure James was not following us, and then he said "I am taking you home, and you going go and pack your bags, and you leaving as far away you can!"

"Where are we going?" I've kept my eyes on Edward, then he said "Not we. You" I've gave a shocked face, I can't believe he telling me to leave, just from another stupid vampire.

"Where am I going to go?" Edward turned his head at me, for a second. Then said "You going back home, that's should make things more easy for you." Then he turned back round at the road, and then carried on "But don't worry, you will see Alice soon, don't know when. But you will!"

"What's about you?" Edward said nothing, the journey was silence most of the way. Till I've held a big bang on top of us.

*Edward's POV*

"Don't worry, it's only Emmett" Then Emmett came in from the roof.

We slowly stopped outside Bella house. When I've helped Bella out of the car, she came rushing in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Bella said nothing to her father, and just rushed upstairs, and to her room. Her father followed her, and said "where you going Bell's?" Bella did not stare at her father, just focused on packing. Then she said "Home dad and I don't know when I'll be back!"

"But you only had been here for 5 month, why do you want to leave now?" Bella walked out of her bedroom, to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

*Bella's POV*

"How did your father take it?" Edward stared at me, while tears were slowly forming down my eyes "I've never told my dad, I just told him I am leaving and not sure when I'll retune!"

"It's for the best" I've said nothing, and then we droved off down the road.

But before he droved me to the nearest airport, he took me back to his family, and to say my goodbye to them.

"Edward it's not safe for her to leave town!" Alice said. Edward then looked at her, and then said "Why not?" Alice walked closer, with Jasper beside her "Because James there already!" Edward was shocked, same for me. Edward then said "That's impossible, he could not know I was taking Bella home" I've quickly needed too sit down for a minute then said "He could have my mum right now!" Then I've started to cry, I felt someone put their arms round my shoulders, I've looked up and realised it was Edward. He then said to me "Don't worry, nothing won't happen to your mum, James would not touch anyone else!" I've just nodded, that make it fill bit better!

*Edward's POV*

"Alice, Jasper, I want you 2 to stay by Bella side most of your time!" Alice looked at Carlisle, and said "don't worry, you can trust us. Come on Bella" I was saying my goodbye to Bella. Not sure when this nightmare will ever end. Then Bella said to me, "I love you!" I've given her a quick kiss, and then closed her door for her.

*Bella's POV*

Saying goodbye to my first true love was the hardest thing to do.

When I've droved past my house, I could just see a shadow. I've looked closer, and notices it was Jacob. He was standing there with his dad, and mine. Alice turned round, and gave me a small smile, and said while holding Jasper hand "This will end soon don't worry!" I've just nodded, and turned back to the window. I just wanted to tell Alice stop the car, and then I could say goodbye to Jacob as well. But I didn't, I thought it's be the not to say goodbye to him.

The journey took even longer then I thought, and I never realised I've fallen asleep in the car.

Waking up, opening my eyes with the bight light from the sun blaring in my eyes. I've looked round the unfamiliar room, I've slowly started to get up, and realised I was sleeping on a sofa. I've quickly rubbed my eyes. Then I did a quick yawn. Then I've held the door open, I quickly jumped up, and went into my fighting position, ready to attach.

"Calm down, it's only me!" I've gave a embarrassed laugh, then sat down again, with Alice standing up opposite of me "Jasper is going to the shop, and buy some stuff." She gave a quick paused and carried on "And he just want to know if you want anything!?"

"Tell him no thanks" Alice nodded, and walked out of the room.

*Edward's POV*

Bella, Alice, and Jasper should have arrived safely. I was sitting in the woods; the place where I've took Bella. Then I held a noise behind me. I gotten up, and tuned round. But it's tuned out only Jacob. Jacob walked up to me, and then stopped, and just stood there. Then he said "What did you do to her!?" I gave him a weird look, and then said "What you talking about!?" Jacob gave me a small grow, and then said, while tighten his fists up "You know who, Bella!" Then Jacob, jumped in the air ready to attack me. But I've moved out of the way in time.

"I done nothing to her!" my eye was away from Jacob's and was staring at the field on the other side of the wood.

"Then where have she gone, you and your stupid family always known these things!" He walked closer, his eyes started to change colour.

"Alice and Jasper took her away somewhere safe from here!"

"Why!?" should I tell him!? Does he have the right to know!? Then I said "Someone wants to kill her." I tuned round, so Jacob could not see me starting to cry. Then I quickly wiped the tears away and tuned back round. I was about to speak, but realised Jacob was gone.

*Jacob POV*

I knew, I've should had been bit more protective over Bella. But that night, I told her about Edward, she gotten so angry with me, and she never talked to me since then. I just wish I could hear her beautiful voice once more. I wish she told me goodbye...

*Bella's POV*

"Jasper, Bella not safe here we must leave now; I can smell him only 30 blocks down!" Jasper nodded, and pulled me of the sofa. I knew they were talking about me, and James!

"What's going on?" Alice looked at me, and told me that James was on his way. I was about to rush, and pack my stuff. But Jasper told me "There's not enough time!"

Jasper just locked the door, while Alice pulled me to the car. When I've putted on the seatbelt, I notice someone coming this way. I've looked closer, and realised it's was James. Then he just disappeared.

"Hello Bella, been long time seen!" I tuned my head, to the left side of the window, and notices he head was full the window. I quickly took my seatbelt off, and went out of the right side of the door, but James was too quick for me.

"Why are you in such a rush!?" Then his face gotten closer, and carried on "Don't you have time to play a game with me?" He gave me a evil smile, and said with a laugh "The vampire, kills the mutual!" Then he did a loud, rough evil laugh. Then he opened the door, and pulled me out roughly. I've tried to call Alice, and Jasper, but nothing could come out.

"Let's her go!" James laughed and said "You got to catch me first!" Then he ran as fast as the wind, with me being pulled behind him.

*Edward's POV*

The door flew open, with Alice crying, and Jasper angry. But there was no Bella, I knew it's was bad "WHERE IS BELLA!!!" I angry shouted. Carlisle came in the room, and said "Edward calm down, now Alice tell us what happened" Alice still crying said "It was horrible, James founded us, and now he have gotten her!" my face boiled red, and then said back "You two was supposed to look out for her!"

"I am sorry Edward, I'm truly are!" I said no more, and walked out the back, to get some fresh air, and calm down.

"Don't get angry with them, they your siblings, and Bella will be safe…"

"How do you know dad!" Dad looked away, and looked at the river, and said "Because, the first time I've met her, I knew she was a fighter!" I tuned, and looked at dad, and said "Dad, I won't give up until I find out Bella safe herself!" dad just nodded, and said "I understand!" Then he walked of, back indoor. I was about to walk back in, until I saw Alice walking out.

"You can't do the silence treatment on me"

"Who said I was?" Alice said nothing, and walked up next to me. Then said "Dad's right she will be alright, we will first thing when it's get night time, we will go out and look for her"

"What is it too late by then!?" Alice looked at me, and then tuned round to go back in, but she said while backing away from me "It won't be trust me!" I just nodded, and watched her walk in.

*Bella's POV*

Where am I!? Why is everything dark!? I held a loud evil laugh behind me. But I've could not hear no one. Then the familiar voice came in "poor, poor Bella. Edward can't come and safe you. How do you fill being along!" Then this familiar voice laughed again. I've quickly had to close my eyes, from the bright light going in my eyes. Then a shadow came forward.

"James!" Then before I could say anymore, I've held a loud crash coming from a window.

"Let her go James!" I tuned round, and realised it's was Edward to the rescue. James then walked in front off me, and then said "Make me!" Then Edward jumped in the air, and flew forward. But James pushed me, and jumped out of the way, and laughing his head of. Then I felt I've banged my head hard on a glass. The last thing I've remembered before I went out was Edward and James…

*Edward's POV*

"Look what you have done!" James gave a sly smile, and said "Don't worry she's not dead. Well not it!" Then he flew in the air, and jumped in front of an unconscious Bella. I've tried to run as fast as I could, but James started drinking the blood from her lifeless.

"Let her go James!" I've tuned round and notice Carlisle, Alice Emmett, and Jasper there by the door. James pulled himself up, and then showed his fangs at Carlisle, what was dipping with blood.

*Bella's POV*

What's going on!? Where is Edward!? I quickly felt my body been lifted in the air. I slowly opened my eyes, and notices Edward was carrying me to the hospital, and I've could just see by the corner of my eye, Carlisle was holding James arms behind his back, Emmett was biting him, and Alice had some shot of knife in her hand…

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was mum crying at the end of the bed. I slowly moved my fingers in the air. Then I've called to mum. Mum looked up, and the tears just completely gone away.

"You're away, you're awake!" Mum quickly ran out the room with happiness. When the door had closed, someone else came up.

"How are you felling?" I've looked up, and realised it was Edward.

"I've felt better" Then we both laughed at the same time.

*2 month later*

The months flew by quickly just 3 weeks being in the hospital I was aloud out, and now the prom has arrived. But I have to wear a leg brace for 5 weeks.

*Edward POV*

I was waiting for Bella, while she was getting ready. I don't know why but I am bit nervous. Then up the stairs, Bella was standing there in a beautiful long think pink dress. She soon started walking down the stairs. When she reached at the bottom of stair, she nearly fell over from her leg brace. But I've caught her in time. It's was silence for a second. But soon the silence was over by the doorbell.

"Wow, Bella you look beautiful." Jacob said, while holding Jessica arm. I walked up to Bella, and putted my arm round her waist, and said a quick hello. Then Charlie walked in with a camera in his right hand.

"Let's me do a picture of all of you" Me, Bella, Jasper, and Jessica all in a line waiting to have our prom picture taken.

*Bella's POV*

When we walked in the school building for the final time, we had to have our picture taken with our date. I of course was with Edward, and while Jacob was with Jessica.

The night was a blast, everybody was enjoying themselves, but I've had the best time of my life, and I got to thanks Forks, for all this. Soon the night had ended, with a final dance with Edward. While we were dancing, Edward pulled me in, and kissed me. When he let go off me, he gave me a small smile, and then said "I love you" I smiled back, and replied "Love you more!" Then we went back to dancing again, under the stars, close together, and the start of something new…


End file.
